The (Hot) Winter Vacations
by AiZxEqual
Summary: Akashi invited Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Kise and of course his lover,Furihata, for a winter vacations at Fukuoka. They decided to play the 'Truth or Dare' game and it lead to an unexpected situations. Furiaka! Kagakuro! Aokise! (Sorry, I can't tag Aomine and Kise T-T)
1. Chapter 1

Today is Friday, and as always, Kuroko would always have a sleep over at his light's -kun house, and his parents didn't even mind it at all. They also won't be at home for five days, and so he decided to crashed at his lover's place. Kuroko's parents knew Kagami already and they admitted that they loves to watched the two boys together. They acted like a newly-wed, which make fun for them to watched it. Even if they both told them one day that they were actually together, they wouldn't mind it at all. They like it actually, and they would not said that out loud to Kuroko because well, they like a bit of a drama.

Back in Kagami's apartment, in his room, there's seen two boys enjoying their rest time with their own things to do. Kuroko was reading a romance-mystery novel, while Kagami was just going to sleep. Kuroko brought down his novel and placed it on his lap, as his eyes move to trace the outline of the novel's cover, before he fold the top end of the page he was reading at. "Kagami-kun?" He waited for a reply, and he did get it after a minute.

"Em?"

"Kagami-kun, you're going right?"

"What?"

"The winter vacations that Akashi-kun invite us to go."

Kagami yawned as he scratched his stomach in disinterest. "Nah, I'm not gonna go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

Kuroko pouted and turned to look at his boyfriend, whose lying down on the bed. "Do you really hate Akashi-kun that much?"

"No, I'm just lazy." Kagami yawned once again as he turned to his right side, his back facing Kuroko. "You can go, if you want. I'll spend my time with Tatsuya."

At this, Kuroko chest tightened as there was anger rising in him. His eyes harden. He can't helped it. He admitted, he was a type to get jealous easily. "Do you like Himuro-kun that much?"

"Kuroko, can you switch off the lights later?"

"Kagami-kun!"

"What is it?"

"I'm asking you here.."

"What?"

"Himuro-kun. Do you like him?"

"Yes-"

There was a book flying across the room and it hit the back of the red hair's head. Kagami cursed as his head twitched in annoyed. He turned to looked at the soft blue haired boy on the couch. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I hate you, Kagami-kun."

"Well, I hate you too!"

Kuroko eyes widen at that words, but he still managed to kept his stoic face with him. He looked down on his lap, hiding his face behind his bangs. He gulped, holding back his urge to cry. He stood up from the couch and headed out from the room, towards the living room. He bit his lower lips, tried really hard to hold in his tears. He walked towards the sliding door and slide it opened, and closed it as soon as he's outside on the balcony. He moved to the left side, hiding himself so well behind the wall since he didn't want his boyfriend to see him like this. He waited for a minute or two, whether his boyfriend would look for him or not, but it seems like it's not, so he let out his tears.

* * *

Kagami sighed as he saw the short boy walked out from his room. He brought up his both hands and buried his face in it, as he groaned. He was kind of tired tonight after their last training before their winter breaks that started tomorrow. He knew too well why did his lover suddenly stood up and headed outside. It's not like he didn't know. He knew. Especially the part where the other's stepped out to the balcony and hide himself behind the wall, where anyone from the inside can't see him. He cursed himself mentally as he groaned and pulled himself to sat up. He stood up from the bed and walked out from his room, only to proved his guess correct, when he didn't even see any lights been switched on in the living room and neither the kitchen. He continue to walked to the sliding door and he looked down at it, the lock button had been pushed down. Yup, definitely he was right. He sighed and slide the door opened, only to hear a soft muffled sob. Cautiously he slide the door open as slowly as he can, as he didn't want to make any sound, and stepped out when he had enough space to go through it.

"Hnf.. hnf.."

He walked closer towards the short blue haired and wrapped his arms around the other's waist from the side. He can felt the body in his embrace stiffen.

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko opened his eyes and pulled away his hands from his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant that."

His eyes let out more tears as he heard that. "I-I hate you.."

"I'm sorry.."

"I-I thought y-you didn't like to spend y-your time with me anymore.."

"Idiot, what are you saying?"

He felt his lover tighten his arms around him and he can't helped but to give in into it. Ah, he really did love it when his lover embraced him like this. He turned and wrapped his arms around the other's body. He cried all his heart out until he felt there was no tears can come out more. But still, he kept on hiccuped and sniffed. "K-Kagami-kun.."

"Em?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"D-Do you r-really like Himuro-kun t-that much?"

"What?" Kagami sighed at this. He thought that they would not talked about this anymore. "Kuroko-"

"Answer me, Kagami-kun."

He groaned as he brought up one of his hand only to massage his nose bridge in distressed. He sighed. "Then, answer me first. Do you like that Aomine?"

"A-Aomine-kun?" Kuroko looked up at Kagami, and the red hair's pair of red eyes already locked onto with his's.

"See? you can't even answer it. It's the same for me."

"..."

"So-"

"No."

Kagami eyes widen at that firm answer and the serious glint in the baby blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words been cut off completely by the shorter boy.

"No. I've only like Kagami-kun, and only Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko, look here. This like is not that kind of 'like'-"

"And I even love you too."

Hearing this, he can felt blood rushing up to his face and it suddenly became too hot to him. Now that his lover already said that, what should he say? He can't said that he didn't like Tatsuya. Tatsuya was and is a brother to him. He buried his face in the other's hair. "Damn it, why you can say something so embarrassing just like that?"

"Because I do love Kagami-kun."

Again, he blushed. "S-shut up!"

..

"So, d-does Kagami-kun l-love me too?"

"W-what?!" He pulled away a bit from the blue hair and looked at him in shocked, while his lover looked at him in anticipated. He gritted his teeth. It's hard for him to say it, that three words. It's not like he didn't love his lover, he did, but he are not a man who good with words. But then again, he didn't want to make his lover felt insecure again because of him. He decided, maybe he will say it today, tonight, right now. He take a deep breath and let it out as he dive in and kissed the other's on the lips.

Kuroko eyes widen in surprised at the sudden kiss. His hands automatically gripped on his tall lover's back, making his shirt wrinkled. Once he felt that his lungs need for air, he hit his lover on his back. "K-Ka-Kag-!" Instead of pulling away, the other only pulled him even closer. "I-I can't b-breathe-!"

Finally after a straight seven minutes kissed, Kagami pulled away from his lover and stared into his eyes."I love you too, Kuroko." They panted as they tried to catch back their breath.

This time, it was Kuroko turns to blushed. He dropped his head and he can't helped but smiled. He looked up back and grab his lover's front shirt and pulled him down, and kissed him again. This time, it got a bit intense and he moaned in between the kiss. He knew it was not a good thing when-if he moaned, because the inner 'tiger' in his lover would snapped and he would really turned into one. But he didn't care.

"I told you not to moan that easily, didn't I?" Kagami pulled away a bit and looked at his lover with a hungry eyes.

It would be a lie if Kuroko said it didn't turned him on, because he really did. He can even felt that his member twitched in the heat of their kiss, and even some wetness inside his underwear. He stared back into those red tiger-like eyes and said in low tone, "B-because it's you, that I can't h-hold it b-back.."

 _ **SNAP**_

Something inside Kagami Taiga snapped and he leaned down again to reclaimed those red lips hungrily as he turned around and shoved Kuroko onto the wall. One of his hand placed behind his lover's head as he didn't want the other's to hurt his head when he shoved him on the wall. He brought his both hands down and squeezed his lovers thighs and indeed, he received another lewd moaned. He growled. He lifted up the shorter boy's thighs and forced it to wrapped around his waist, which his lover did so.

"There's no turning back now, _Tetsuya_.."

 _ ***THUMP*THUMP***_

"T-then, go ahead _Taiga_. Devour me."

"Fuck." He growled and pressed their bodies together. He can felt that his lover is hard. He smirked. "You really are a virgin, huh Tetsuya?"

"S-shut up!anghh-!" Kuroko moaned loudly as Kagami grind his body with his hard member. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and closed his eyes as his lover continued to grind on him. He was sure, so sure that he already came one time."Taiga!"

"Heh.."

"I-I.."

"We're going to bed-"

"W-wait!" He announced, as he remembered something. He looked at his lover in uncertainly, before he asked, "Can you come with me then, t-to the winter vacations?"

It took Kagami 48 seconds to think about it, before he gave in into that idea. It's not like he have anything to do either. He nodded and kissed back his lover, before he saw the other smiled. "Now, bed." 

* * *

"Ne ne, Aominecchi! Let's join the trip Akashicchi told us!" Kise looked up at his boyfriend excitedly.

"No."

He pouted. "But why? It sounds really fun!"

"No it's not."

"Engh~" He whined. He grabbed at his boyfriend's arm and shook it, begging him to go too. "Please? Kurokocchi and Kagamichi will come too!"

"Hah, the more reason for me not to go." Aomine picked his ears with his pinky finger as he yawned.

"Aominecchi! that's disgusting! how many times should I tell you that don't use your finger?!"

"Shut up, Kise."

"Come here." Kise stood up from the wooden floor and drag his boyfriend off from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "We have to clean that!" He glared at the tan boy behind him while the other just groaned. He pulled the tan's hand under the tap water and opened it, using his own hands to rubbed and washed it.

"Oi, oi Kise!"

"Shut up."

Aomine could just huffed as he let his beatiful boyfriend do what he wanted to do. He leaned forward and rest his head on the blonde's shoulder. Again, he yawned. "Faster."

"A-Aominecchi?" Kise blushed as he felt the sudden heaviness on his left shoulder. He glanced.

"I'm sleepy. Come on, let's go to sleep."

"We're almost d-done." He announced and grab the small towel on the rack beside the mirror. He unfold it and wipe his boyfriend's hand, drying it.

"How about you?"

"E-eh? what?"

"This stupid.." Aomine sighed. He lifted up his head and brought up his free hand under the towel and wrapped the blonde's hand in it. He wiped it gently. Aomine might not seen as one of the 'gentle' man, but when he's with his lover, that side of him will show itself naturally. "Done." He throw the towel on the sink counter and drag the blonde to the bed.

"A-Aominecchi! We have to hang the towel properly!" Kise nagged.

"It's not that wet, Kise." Aomine retorted. He pushed the model on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"A-Aominecchi, w-what are you d-doing?" Kise can't help but to blushed and stuttered. His hands automatically pushed onto the tan's shoulder, holding the other's back.

"Sleep."

"S-sleep? t-then why are you on top of me?! get off!"

"I want to do it before we sleep."

"W-what? Aominecchi~ it's already late, and I've just finished my job. I wanna rest."

"Then rest. I'm going to do all of it. You just lay down."

"Aominecchi!" He hit the tan on the chest. "That's not what I mean!"

"But I want to." Aomine said with a poker face. "Then, just kissing?"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Good."

"E-eh? w-what?! I didn't mean th-" Kise words hang midway as the tan boy leaned down and kiss his lips. "Aomine-!" His eyes widen. They continue to kiss for awhile as he can't help but to gave in into the expert mouth of the other's. He moaned as they pulled away from each other. He opened his eyes and look at the panting boy on top of him.

"That was good."

"Aominecchi~" He whined.

Aomine just yawned as he move to the side and plopped down beside his boyfriend, wrapping on of his arms around the other's waist. "Sleep, Kise." He closed his eyes.

Kise pouted. He turned to face his boyfriend. "Aominecchi~ let's go~ em?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Aominecchi~"

"Shut up, Kise."

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Aominecchi~" Again, he whined. This is not the answer he wanted from his boyfriend. He pouted and turned his back to his boyfriend. "I hate you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I do!"

Aomine opened his eyes and stare at the back of the blonde's head, observing him. "Then, let's break up."

That managed to stopped Kise from talking. He felt like there was a lump in his throat. He knew from the start that the tan had always set his eyes on Kuroko Tetsuya since they're in Teiko, and it was never him. He knew that too well. In fact he didn't even grasped the reality yet, that they're together right now. He also wonder for how long they would be together. Unconsciously he begin to cry. He bit his inner cheeks, tried to muffled his voice.

Seeing the blonde's shoulders heaved up and down, Aomine knew too well what happened. He sighed. He didn't like to see his lover's cried. He scooted closer and tighten his arms on the waist. "What are you crying for?"

"..."

"Kise-"

"N-nothing."

"Come on, sleep Kise."

"..."

Again, he sighed. "Fine, let's go to that stupid trip."

At this, Kise cries immediatley stopped as his eyes widen. "E-eh?" He turned around in the other's arm and looked at his lover in confuse. "D-do you really mean t-that?"

"You don't want?"

"N-no! I want!" He smiled. He leaned in and nuzzled on the other's neck. "Thank you, Daiki."

"Sleep, Ryouta."

They both smiled and sleep soon after that. But not before Kise peck on the tan's cheek. 

* * *

_***RING*RING***_

Furihata raised his eyebrows and just glanced at his phone vibrating at his bedside table, as he continued to do his homework. He knew that it's still too early to do the homework his teachers gave, but he just wanted that to be done early so that he can enjoy his vacations with ease. He waited, and still, his phone keep on vibrated. He huffed in exhausted. He swirled his chair to the right and get off from the seat. He walked towards the bedside table, and again his eyes widen. There was 3 missed calls and 10 messages from his boyfriend. He didn't expect this. He thought it was just his school's mate inviting him to go celebrate the winter break. He sighed as he take a sit on his bed. He take off his spectacles and put it on the bedside table as he grabbed his phone. "This is gonna be tough.." He massaged his nose bridge and pressed the call button.

It rings for about three times, before the other voice on the other line answered.

"Hello?"

"U-um, Akashi-san-"

"Why didn't you answer my call, Kouki?"

"I-I.."

"What?"

"Sorry, I've s-something to do just now."

"What is it?"

"N-nothing." He lied. Not that he wanted to, it just embarrassing to said that he was doing his homework when the winter break start tomorrow. And he would never tell, because his lover would killed him if he said he ignored his call just so he can do his homework.

"Really?"

"R-really.."

"Then, why are you stuttering?"

"I'm...not.."

"You are, Kouki."

"I.. did.."

There was silence between both of them, until the person on the other line sighed. He can heard a soft 'thud' in the background, he guess probably the other was reading a book. He just stay silent, as he gulped nervously.

"You're not cheating on me, are you?"

"E-eh?! w-what?" He choked. "C-cheating?!"

"Why? are you?"

"N-no! I would never cheat on you!" He raised his voice, which he only get a loud yell from the room beside of his's to shut up. It's his sister. Cousin to be exact.

"Who's that?"

"What?"

"That girl. I heard a girl voice."

"Ah.. that's just my cousin. My aunt's f-family are staying here for awhile."

"Hmm.. you better don't cheat on me, Kouki."

"No, I-I swear I'm not!" He brought up his free hand, even though he knew the other can't see it.

"Good, if not, I will cut off your balls with my scissors."

He gulped as his hand automatically covered his private cleared up his throat and asked, "By the way, w-why are you calling me?"

"Ah, good question. I want to invite you to Fukuoka for this winter vacations. Tetsuya, Taiga, Ryouta and Daiki will come along too."

"Oh.. Fuk- eh?!" His eyes widen as he abruptly stood up from the bed. "F-Fukuoka?!w-when?!"

"Tomorrow."

"But, it's t-too far! And...-!"

"Don't you want to spend your first snow with me?"

Somehow, he heard a sad tone in it. Ah, that tone make his heart hurts.

* * *

"Don't you want to spend your first snow with me?" Akashi asked, as his hand gripped on the phone tighter while the other one on the book he was reading while ago. He waited, but there's no respond. His face fell as his wish crumble down. He wanted to spend his first snow with his lover, but it seems like the other was busy. He smiled, a sad one. "It's okay if you-"

"N-no! I-I would love to! I-I want to spend my first snow with you t-too.."

His eyes widen at that. He can feel his heartbeat beating fast. He blushed. "T-then-"

"But, maybe I will go a bit later. You can go with them first."

"What? why?"

"I have something to help my mum with, so I'm going a bit late. I'm sorry."

He felt his heart clenched at this. He don't want to go alone, he wanted to go with the brunette."I can wait for you and we'll go together-"

"No, it's okay. You can go without me. I promise as soon as I finished helping my mum, I'll straight away take the earliest train at that time."

"Ah..."

"Akashi-san?"

"Okay. I will send you the address."

"I'm sorry.."

"No, it's okay. I'll wait for you, then."

"I'm sorry again, and thank you Akashi-san."

"Yeah."

". .."

"Then, I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

"Good night, Seijuro."

"Good night to you too, Kouki."

"Bye."

"Em, bye."

They both ended the call. Akashi heart felt heavy even though his lover said he will be going too. Truth to be told, he was willing to waited for the brunette and take the same train together, instead of going with the others. He just wanted to go together. He sighed. He put down his phone beside him on the bed and plopped himself down onto the soft mattress. He buried his face in the pillow as he was trying to hold back his feelings.

 _"Tomorrow is going to be a long day..."_

* * *

A/N: Hey, it's me again!xD! I'm sorry if you keep seeing me here, but I can't just hold myself back doing this story, xP! This is a chaptered fic, but it's not going to be that long. Maybe only three or four chapters. And I'm sorry because not couples are here, it just hard to handle if there's so many couples. I'm sorry. Please leave a reviews~ and sorry again for my english. I really failed on my grammars T-T..

P/S: So, if you read my Furiaka fic before, I did told you that I'm gonna do a chaptered fic right? don't worry, this is not the one, this is just for fun. The idea keep on bugging me in my head, thus I decided to write it. The Furiaka fic will be posted in a few days. I have to think the baseline and how to make it to be kind of drama, a bit xD! So.. will you wait for it? oh, please do suggest what theme do you want it to be? and what rated would you prefer? Do tell me. Please? leave it in the reviews! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi opened his eyes as he heard his alarm goes ringing. He cracked opened one of his eyes and grabbed his phone beside him, under the unoccupied pillow. He brought it near to his face and he saw it's already 7:30 am. Just like he already set it up the night before. He pressed the 'turn off' button and immediately the alarm died. He put down his phone beside him as he take a deep breath and let it go slowly. "I guess I really am alone today..." He can't help but to sighed heavily. Today was the day he was going to spend his vacations at Fukuoka for this winter breaks, but his lover are not coming with them. With him. Only with his friends. Again, he sighed.

But then again, it was not like the brunette won't join them. He will, but he just don't know when the brunette would show himself.

He sat up and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. Even though it was just an ordinary gesture, but when he does it, it look so elegant. That was being told by his lover. He blushed, as he remembered that. _"Kouki.."_ He smiled softly.

"No." He shook his head. He need to get his mind straight today. Really really straight because it was going to be a long day for him. Without his lover beside him, to pampered and showered him with love. "Get yourself straight, Seijuro." He scolded himself. Just then, he received a message. He wondered who could that be in this early morning. He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his phone and tap on the screen. There was 2 messages actually, from Tetsuya and Ryouta.

 _ **FR:** Tetsuya_

 _Akashi-kun, tell me if I'm wrong but I'm sure that you didn't told me when we're going and where and for how long._

He groaned and he can't helped but to facepalmed himself mentally. How can he forgot about this? Apparently it seems maybe because he was excited to go with his lover that they always go at their own pace. So he didn't really care when. He's a man who was capable of everything. So if only the two of them go, he could even booked a helicopter for them to go to Fukuoka, and they would reached there in a short time. But then, when his lover told him that he can't go with him, he totally forgot about all this small details. He also didn't know why did he invited the others. Maybe because he would like to observed the other two couple behaved around each other and studied it from there, since they already been in a relationship for a long time than him and his lover.

 _ **FR:** Ryouta_

 _Akashicchi~ it's still early, please tell me that we're not going this early, right?_

Truth to be told, he also didn't planned this vacations at all. He just saw on the internet how beautiful it was at Fukuoka when it's in winter when he surfed the internet for his school assignment. Of course it's not the most, but it was and still are beautiful. He wanted to spend their first winter together, where it was not at Kyoto nor Tokyo. Where there was no one they knew would bumped with them, so he could felt more relaxed and opened with his lover.

Again, he sighed. He shouldn't really thinking about this right now. He turned back his attention towards the glowing screen in front of him and started move his fingers across the touch pad, replying to the two messages.

 _ **TO:** Tetsuya, Ryouta_

 _We will meet at Tochomae station. I will text when I've arrived, and we will go to Fukuoka together. The trip gonna be for four days._

As soon as his message was send, he put back down his phone on the bed as he turned to the right and get off from the bed. His feets touched the cold wooden floor and he shivered at it a bit. He walked towards the bathroom and decided to take a bath to get ready for the trip. He had to go early, since Kyoto are much more far than Tokyo to go to Fukuoka.

* * *

"Kuroko?" Kagami squinted his eyes as he saw a dim glowing of light in his small lover's hand. "What are you doing?" He asked as he tighten up his arm around his lover's waist. "You know that it's bad for your eyes to look at the phone in the dark, right?"

"I was texting Akashi-kun about today's trip." Kuroko answered as he typed something.

Kagami hummed and waited as he closed his eyes back. "Done?"

"Em."

"Then, let's go back to sleep." The taller said as he reached up his other hand to covered the shorter boy's eyes, and pull him into his embrace.

"Kagami-kun, let go." Kuroko said, as he tried to pry the bigger hand that was covering his eyes.

"No. It's still night."

"No, Kagami-kun. It's already morning."

"What?"

"Yes. So, please let go of me and get up."

At this, Kagami just groaned as he turned and lie down on his back, his arms automatically pulled away from the other boy. "I don't want to go." As soon as he said that, there was a jabbed on his side. He yelped as he glared at the other. "It's hurt!"

"You already promised that you're going to join this trip." Kuroko looked at his lover seriously, in anger.

Seeing this, only make the red haired wanted to teased the other more. It's not all true when he said he didn't want to go, it's 50:50. He didn't mind to go actually, but he didn't like to get up too early. Well, he is a morning person, but not when it was on holidays. He would always woke up at 8:00 am on holidays, not earlier than that nor later than that. He smirked in his mind, totally enjoyed in teasing the stoic boy. He loves to see his lover face when there was really involved pretty serious emotions. Especially like last night, the lewd and sultry face the smaller make. It was so interesting. And that was his favourite. "Well, I didn't said it. I just nod."

"Kagami-kun!"

"Well, when I think it back, I rather spend my winter break with Tatsuya. We can go to the hot spring-"

Again, there was a jabbed on his ribs. But this one was harder than before, make him yelped in pain again.

"Then, why are you dating with me? you could just be with Himuro-kun."

He let out a several cough, tried to hold in the pain as his eyes widen. "What? you are serious?" He raised his eyebrows. " I can?"

Kuroko was taken aback at this. He could felt his anger rise. He gritted his teeth as his hand reached up to grabbed his lover's private part under the blanket and squeezed it a bit forceful.

"O-ow-ow-ow! Kuroko you bastard! It's hurt! Let it go!" Kagami slapped his lover's hand, but the other just won't budge. He gritted his teeth, holding back his groan as he glared at the baby blue eyes. If the other wanted to play like this, he too, would play like this. And thank goodness that the other are lying flat on his stomach. He reached down his hand to his lover's ass, passed it, and insert two of his fingers inside the hole. Sure enough, the hold's on his member loosen as he saw the other surprised expression. He smirked.

"!" Kuroko eyes widen as he felt the two fingers inside of him are moving, widening his hole. He let go of the red hair's member and reached to his back, holding the other's hand, tried to stopped it. But his hold are not that strong, thus it really doesn't seem necessary if his hand was there as it couldn't make the fingers inside him from stopping anyway. "K-Kagami-kun!"

"What? don't you want to play like this?" Kagami smirked and pushed his lover and turned him so that he was lying on his back while he hovered above him.

"Nggh.. stop!"

"Oh.. look how lewd this place has become.." He said as he entered one more finger inside of his lover. "..it's so soft and still wet. You're a pervert isn't?"

Kuroko eyes widen as he felt the three fingers inside of him are going deeper. His hands reached to hold onto the muscular arms tightly. "I-I'm not! stop this!"

"Not until you answer me."

He can't help but moaned. His lover has always been good in pleasuring him. "It's because o-of last n-night!"

"Last night? why?"

"Nggn.."

"Hm?"

"Y-you're too r-rough, nghh..! a-and y-you wouldn't sto- ahh! STOP!"

Immediately Kagami stopped and he can't helped but to giggled. He pulled out his fingers and plopped down on his small lover, and nuzzled behind the other's ear. "I'm sorry.." He kissed that spot. Instead of hearing any sort of reply, his lover punch him half-hearted on his back. "Sorry..."

"Get up, you're heavy Kagami-kun." Kuroko sighed and wrapped his arms around the red hair, one of his hand was playing with the other's hair.

"Just for a bit more."

"Come on, we've still to pack our bag."

Kagami groaned and moved to the side, plopped himself down on the soft mattress. "I'm so lazy.."

"Kagami-kun."

"Geez, I know, I know." He sighed. "What time is it?"

Kuroko huffed as he reached back his phone that he had dropped it when Kagami covered his eyes. He unlocked it and said, "It's 7:45 am, Kagami-kun."

"Oh shit, I only got 15 minutes more before 8." The red haired groaned once again.

Seeing this, Kuroko can't helped but to chuckled. He scooted closer towards his lover and placed his head on the taller's chest. "It's okay. Maybe we can just make a good use of that 15 minutes." He said with a seductive look.

Hearing this, Kagami smirked. He looked at the smaller man. "What is it?"

"You know.. I'm not satisfied yet."

"With what?" He said with a smug face on him.

"Just now. I'm hard, you know." Kuroko thrust his lower part on Kagami muscular legs, trying to prove his words, in which make him moaned too.

"You really are a pervert."

"Because of you." He whispered.

Kagami went red at this. He brought up his hands and cover his face. Ah, it was really bad if he agreed with this. He really wanted to do it, but he was tired. They already did it more than six rounds already. Not that it was that long, Kuroko was a virgin, so he came pretty fast. But not him. He was tired. He couldn't stop last night since all those lewd face his lover made clouded his minds completely. He sighed mentally as he wondered, did he already make his lover turned masochist? The other just can't control his urge for so long. He shook his head. He wouldn't do it now, but damn the moan. "Control yourself Kagami." He let out a long breath as he tried to calmed himself down. He patted his lover's head. "I'm sorry, Kuroko. Let just.. get up."

"But...I-"

"I'll make you a vanilla shake, okay?"

". .."

"Em?"

Kuroko just sighed. He pouted, but nevertheless nodded his head. He couldn't just past those vanilla shake that Kagami makes. It was so delicious, even delicious from that Maji Burger. "And.. can you accompany me to the store after that?"

"Yea, sure." Kagami ruffled the blue hair and grinned. "Now, up up we go." He wrapped his arms around his lover, and brought him up to his feet with him. They looked at each other and giggled.

* * *

"Ahh... Akashicchi will come here first, eh." Kise nodded as he grabbed a glass of orange and drink it up. His eyes scanned down the screen as his finger scroll down, looking at his blog. There was really a lot of comments and messages from his fans, especially from the girls. Yeah, he got a fan boys too. Not that he didn't aware of this, he did, because of his beauty.

"Kise..."

His eyes widen as he heard the other was calling him from their room. (Aomine's room actually) Not calling Immediately he putted the glass down and goes towards the room. "Aominecchi?" He walked towards the tan man on the bed and sit down beside him. "What is it?"

"Where are you from?"

"The kitchen."

"Doing what?"

"I'm just getting myself a drink." He answered. "Why? what is it?" He asked and brought up his hand to pushed aside the tan's hair away from his face.

"No, I just..." Aomine opened his eyes and stared at the yellow eyes. He wrapped his arms around the model's waist and hide his face on the other's stomach.

"Aominecchi?"

". .."

"Aomine-"

"I had a dream."

"A bad dream?" Kise smiled softly as his hand stoke the other's hair. He saw the other nodded. He hummed."What is it about?" He waited for a reply, but he never did get one. Knowing the tan man so well, he knew he won't get the other said it out loud, so he just pretended that he are not that interested in it. Again, he just smiled. His hand traveled down and massage slowly the other's neck. "Good morning."

"Em.."

" It's almost 8. Do you want to wake up now, or do you want me to wake you up later?"

"What are you going to do after this?" The tan mumbled, but the blonde could understood it.

"I'm thinking of going to my house to packed my clothes, and I think I would buy us a breakfast too after that."

"I will come with you."

"Eh? you want to come? really?"

"Em."

"Okay then. Then, let's get up." He patted the other on the back. "We gotta hurry. Akashicchi will be here at any times."

"What, that psycho will go with us?" Aomine pulled away and looked at his lover.

"Aominecchi, is not nice of you to call Akashicchi like that."

"Well, he is that. What can I say?" Aomine snorted.

"Of course he will. Come on Aominecchi, hurry up." Kise stood up from the bed and just as he was about to walked away, there was a force holding him back. "What?"

"Where's my good morning kiss, Mr. Model?"

Hearing this, he just laughed. His lover are sometime unpredictable. At times he was so cold that even he, himself are scared to talked to him, and the next he would be a kid who craved for attention. He leaned down and peck the tan on the lips. "Okay?"

"No. More." Aomine said. "This is far from enough." He smirked. He grabbed the blonde by the waist and wrist, and pulled him down, pinned him as he kiss him full on the lips. He heard the other moan. "That was the sign for me to go all the way, isn't?" Again, he smirked.

"A-Aominecchi baka!"

* * *

"Furihata dear! can you help me here?"

Furihata ears perked up as he heard his mother yelled for him from downstairs. He groaned. He was just about to packed up his clothes and things for him to brought with him for the trip. Not that he could go now, but it was better if he packed it up now and when he was done with his work here, he could just grabbed the bag and headed to the train station right away. "Yeah?"

"Can you come down for awhile?"

"Yeah! wait a minute!" He folded one of his shirt that he had brought out from his wardrobe and left it on his bed as he walked out from his room to downstairs. He headed to the kitchen, only to saw that his mom, aunt and his older sister cousin are preparing the foods for some occasion. Maybe to celebrate that his aunt just go a promotion. He couldn't help but to snickered. "Girl's day today.."

Hearing the footsteps are closer, Furihata's mom look at the kitchen entrance and smile. She walked to him. "Honey, can you help me?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to go to your aunt house at Asakusa and help her there."

"Eh? what? Aunt Misaki house? for what?"

"I want you to invite her to our house for tonight!"

"What?" He turned dumbfounded at this. "But.. you can just call her, right?"

"Oh my dear.. " She chuckled, covering her mouth. "..my.. do you forget something?"

"What?"

"You'll be helping your aunt there! She want a man's power to help her to move her things! and I don't know what else. She said that she need someone to help her do something."

"Eh?! but I thought I would help you?!"

"Oh,no.. it's okay, since your cousin, Aya, here gonna help me. Besides, I want to know how it feel when the house only have all girls." She smiled sheepishly.

"But-!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't make breakfast today. I would give you extra money for you to grab something to eat for breakfast along the way."

Great. This was not something he had seen come through. He glanced at the clock at the living room and it showed it was 8:10 am. It was too early for them to prepared the foods for the dinner now! But then again, seeing the flour on the kitchen's counter, they must really wanted to cook from the scratch. He sighed heavily. This definitely was not good at all. Just going to Asakusa take 40 minutes from the station. That didn't added yet, on how long he would have to walked to the station from his home and vice versa, and the time he had to waited for the train. Also, the time he would spend at his aunt's house. All was messed up. Now he really doesn't know when he would get to Fukuoka.

 _"This is terrible.. how should I tell Akashi?"_

* * *

 _ ***Gatan*Gatan***_

Akashi sighed as he looked at the time on his watch. It's already 10:09 am. There was only a few more minutes before he reached Tokyo. He had already message the other two, said that he had arrived and asked them to meet at the station last ten minutes. As well, as his lover. So it make three, actually. But to his lover was a different message. He had said that he was in Tokyo and was hoping if they could just see each other for awhile, but to his disappointment, he got a replied said that only three words.

 _ **FR:** Kouki_

Sorry, I can't.

Not that he was expecting too much, his lover did said that he was busy today. Again, he sighed. He looked at outside, and he could saw the station just right ahead. He stood up, grabbing his bag with him and headed towards the train's door. He did noticed many eyes were watching him from the moment he step inside the train, be it boys, girls, men and women. All eyes were on him. It was making him felt irritated and annoyed with it, but he just kept quiet. There was no point for him to dealt with this idiots who thought that he would set his eyes on neither of them. They're not even on par with him. If there was a pyramid, those people would stand at the very bottom while he was at the very top of it. Besides, he already have Kouki on his side. There was no need for him to looked at others. He didn't evenOther than his lover and the members of Generation of Miracles, as well as Kagami, all was below him. Those people just would make his eyes hurts by just looking at them even for 3 seconds long.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 **"Tochomae station. Tochomae Station. The door will open at the left side. Please don't blocked the door, thank you."**

The train stopped, and the door slide opened. He stepped out from there and walked along the pathway. He looked around for the others, wondering where are they, when he finally spotted a group of two different blue, yellow and a red hair.

"Akashicchi!" Kise shouted for the shorter red haired as he waved his hand, motioned the other to come.

Hearing this, Akashi just snorted. He walked towards them and he could pretty much felt jealous of the two couples. Even from afar, he could saw that the couples were holding hand with each on partner. But he knew, he would do that too later. Soon. He did hope that his lover would finished his business here and come to Fukuoka as soon as possible. "Nice to meet you, Ryouta, Tetsuya, Daiki."

"Me too, Akashi-kun."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Akashicchi look so cool today!"

"What about me?! you asshole!" Kagami raised his voice. How could that shortie didn't say hi to him. He gritted his teeth. Not that he didn't know that the other purposely didn't mention his name.

"Kagami-kun, language please." Kuroko glared at his boyfriend.

"Ah... and you too, Taiga." Akashi looked at him with no interest at all. Not that he didn't, his face was just like that. Well, maybe it was exceptional when he's with his lover.

"Tsk, whatever."

"Now, now, Kagamicchi and Akashicchi, it's not nice that you two are arguing."

"We're not Ryouta."

"Ahhh, when do we go?" Aomine asked with an annoyed face.

"Now it's 10:14 am. The train will go at 10:30 am. How about we just grab a coffee from the drinks machine and wait here? There's not much more time left." Kagami said.

"That's sounds good. I'm a bit tired." Akashi said and walked towards the bench and sat down on it. He sighed.

Kuroko being a Kuroko, the most observant one, he knew that other than tired, his former captain has something that troubled him. Being him, he knew that the other wouldn't even told him even if he tried to make the other spilled it out, so he just let it go. He tugged on his lover's hand and asked him to accompany him to get their drinks. "Coffee is okay with everyone?"

"Um, Kurokocchi, I want a tea~"

"Yeah. Get me a mocha."

"Tetsuya, get me a mild one."

"O-okay." He couldn't helped but to stuttered. This show that the heterochromatic really has something going on with himself. He knew that the other actually prefer a strong black coffee, not a mild one.

* * *

"Um... aunt, when do we finish this actually?"

"Can you look at the clock and tell me what time is it now?"

Furihata put a stopped on his work, and stood up to looked at the clock at the living room. "It's already one o'clock." He looked back at his aunt.

"Ah.. what to do, Furi-chan? We still have many works to do." His aunt pouted, furrowing her eyebrows in worried.

"Eh?! H-how long do we gonna take then?"

"I think around six?"

"Eh?!" His heart almost dropped at that. That was way too long. How would he managed to get to Fukuoka today when he was still at Asakusa until six?! This was getting out of hand. He firstly thought that he would helped his mother, but then his mother said that his aunt wanted a help. Since she was a single aunt in her early 30's, he had no choice but to helped her. But then, he didn't expected that it would take this long. Too long.

"Why? do you need to go somewhere?"

"E-eh?"

"I mean, you're always looking at the time, Furi-chan."

"I-I...well.." He tried not to said it, because he knew, that her aunt was quite a sensitive woman. He just smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. I will help you and finish this as early as possible."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"Then, let's take break for awhile, okay? we also didn't have our lunch yet. I would prepared something really simple and we will continue back at two." She smiled and stood up to prepared some simple lunch.

He just wore an uneasy smile. When he looked that his aunt started to cook, he walked out from the kitchen and plopped himself down onto the tatami mats on the living room, beside the opened sliding door. He fished out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. He just smiled when he looked at the wallpaper screen on his phone. It was a picture of he and Akashi, holding up their lace hands that have their couple's ring and smile at the camera. Yes, his Seijuro was smiling, as well as blushing at that time.

After looking at it for a good minute, he move to write a message. He typed.

 _ **TO:** Seijuro~_

 _Seijuro, I'm sorry. But I think I would be a bit late today. There was a change of plan. I don't know when would I arrived at Fukuoka and join you and the others, I really can't said at what time. I don't dare. I'm really sorry. If I don't show up at nine, you should just go to sleep, okay? Tell me when you have arrive. ^^_

He pressed send, and after 4 seconds, the message had been delivered successfully. He sighed. He knew he wouldn't arrive at nine. It would be probably more late than that. He truly didn't know when would he reached at Fukuoka. He purposely said that, so the other wouldn't force himself awake just to waited for him. The other was the most tired today, considered that he had to take a train to Tokyo first for 2 hours and a half, and then another about 6 to 7 hours to Fukuoka. Just as he was about to closed his eyes to take a short nap, his phone buzzed.

There 1 new message.

He tapped on it and his heart break, reading it.

 _Do you really don't know when? Is it going to be really late?_

Want or not, he had no choice but to lied.

 _I'm not going to be that late, I just said it. I didn't know whether the train might be delayed._

 _ ***Buzz***_

 _Okay. I'll wait for you._

At this, he furrowed his eyebrows. He typed.

 _Look at my first message, Seijuro. If I didn't show up by nine, you should go to sleep._

 _ ***Buzz***_

 _9:30 pm. I will only wait until that. If you're not here, I will sleep._

He smiled.

 _Good. Love you. Take care._

 _ ***Buzz***_

 _Love you too. You too, Kouki, take care._

He closed his eyes and let his sleep took over him.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say, sorry for the late update. And sorry, if this chapter didn't have any lemon in it. The lemon will be on the next chapter! xD! all three of the couples! yes, three, you heard it right!xP! So, how is it? please leave a reviews~ ^^ 'till we meet at the next chapter! bye bye! Again, sorry for my poor english. *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi just sighed after he had send his last message to his lover. It seems that his lover are going to be late. Ah, he really hate this. Why was it so hard for them to spend their time together? Are they really that different and unsuitable with each other, until the God even punished them like this? How cruel this world could be. _"Kouki..."_ Again, he sighed. He kept back his phone inside of his pants's pocket and turned to his left side, looking at the scenery outside. His mind was blank right now. He was so sure that if there was someone questioned him what did he saw along this ride, he couldn't even answered it even though he was looking at the scenery outside.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko looked at the heterochromatic boy in worried as he walked towards the other's seat. He could saw the sad expression the other wore from where was his seat at. Well, it was not that far anyway, they were just side to side. He, Kagami, Aomine and kise was sitting together, while Akashi was sitting alone. And the reason as to why are he was the only one come to look at the other, was because those three were playing a game with each other with their PSV. The three was just like a child.

"Ahomine you bastard!" Kagami cursed at the tan as his fingers move fast across the buttons, tried to run away from the other.

"Kagamicchi are mad right now~" Kise laughed as he proceed to control his character to shoot Aomine."Don't worry. I'll help you, Kagamicchi!"

"Kise! what the fuck?! go away!" Aomine groaned as he tried to run away and shoot at Kise's character at the same time.

"Don't run away from me, Aominecchi~"

Taking one last look at the three guys, Kuroko just shook his head. _"Those three idiots.."_ As soon as he reached at Akashi's seats, he took a sit on the unoccupied seat in front of the other. "Is everything alright, Akashi-kun?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

But it seems like the other didn't hear him. There was no respond at all from the other.

"Akashi-kun?" He tried again.

And again, it was still the same. No respond.

He just sighed. His friend here really had something that bothering him. And he could pretty much guess it was because Furihata are not with them. With him. "Poor Akashi-kun... he must be lonely without Furihata-kun here.." He purposely said it out loud, wanted to grabbed the red haired attention. And it worked, when Akashi snapped out from his daze and turned to look at his direction.

"Oh.. Tetsuya. What do you want?"

"Akashi-kun, you've been spacing out.."

"What? I did?"

"Yes."

Akashi gaze fell to the floor as he stayed quiet for a few moments, before he lift back his gaze at Kuroko. "I guess I really did."

"Is there something wrong?"

"What? No-"

"Is it because Furihata-kun isn't here?"

"It is, then." Kuroko sighed yet again. "Don't worry, I'm sure he would join us-"

"It's not about that. It's rather 'when' will he join us, Tetsuya."

"What? did Furihata-kun said that he would be late?"

Hearing this, Akashi couldn't hold back the urge to scoffed. "It would be a lot more easier if he said until what time he would be late. But this, he also don't know how late he would be." He shook his head in distressed.

Kuroko just kept quiet, didn't dare to said a word when he noticed the distressed look on the emperor's face and the heavy sighed the other let out. The other's eyebrows were knitted together, and there was a wrinkle formed between it. He had never seen this kind of face from the other, not even when Rakuzan had lost to Seirin in the winter cup last year. This was the first time he saw this kind of expression on Akashi's face. Just then, his ears perked up when he heard Akashi said something.

"I just... Are we really that different?"

"Eh?" He was somehow dumbfounded by that question for awhile.

"Why is it so difficult for us to spend our time together? We rarely meet, and then when we both already planned for a date, it always end up not like what we had planned." Akashi groaned.

". .."

"It was so unfair at all.."

"Don't worry Akashi-kun. I believe there must be something that hold Furihata-kun back a bit."

He scoffed. "The God is so cruel towards us.."

Knowing Akashi, the tone he used when he said that, he knew somehow that the other was worried. Worried about what, he aren't clearly sure yet, but he guess maybe he was worried that if Furihata suddenly called and said that he couldn't go to Fukuoka today. He couldn't helped but to smiled at this. _"Ah, Akashi-kun also had this kind of feeling towards his partner.."_ It warmed his heart realizing this. Akashi really had turned back to the real him after the winter cup, not the emperor him, but the Akashi Seijuro that he used to know. He hummed. "Emm.."

"What?"

"..Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun are not a man who would suddenly cancel his plan. Especially if it involve you, Akashi-kun. You really don't have to be worry about it."

Akashi blushed slightly at Kuroko's words. _"Ah.. Tetsuya know that I was worried about that.."_

"I'm sure Furihata-kun also had this troubled feeling too."

"Well then, I will go and join them back." Kuroko stood up. "You can just take a nap, Akashi-kun. We still got about 4 hours left. And I'm sure, you don't want to look tired when Furihata-kun arrive, isn't?" He smiled once again and walked back to his seat, and sat beside his lover.

Akahi looked at Kuroko as the other walked back towards his seat. He let out a small smile, before he turned his head back to the window on his left side and watched the scenery outside. _"Yeah... Tetsuya is right."_

* * *

Kuroko peeked at his lover PSV screen and said, "Kagami-kun, you're losing.."

"God damn it, Kuroko! Can you please not surprised me like that?!"

"I didn't. You can hear my footsteps actually." He pouted. "You don't even bother to notice me, huh Kagami-kun?"

Kise couldn't helped but to glanced at the couple whose started to bickering in front of him, he just loves to watch it because the two are cute when they're arguing. But then, it only to make his eyes widen as his eyes completely set on Kuroko longer than he intended to. He inched a bit closer to Aomine and nudged him. He whispered. "Aominecchi.."

"Kise, don't push me! I'm battling right now!" Aomine hissed as he turned to another way a bit, tried to get away from Kise's reach.

"Aominecchi!" Kise said in a low voice.

"Kise, I told you-"

"Look at Kurokocchi! He's pouting!"

"Don't-! ..what?" Immediately Aomine stopped playing the game and looked up at the said man. His eyes widen in shocked. "Holy shit.. he is.!"

"It's the first time I see Kurokocchi pouting!"

"Damn it, where's my phone?! We need to take his picture right now!"

"Wait! let me take out mine!" Kise fumbled on with his jeans pocket, trying to take his phone.

"Hurry up, Kise!"

"Okay! wait! I got it-"

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Please don't take my picture without my permission." Kuroko grabbed Kise's phone and glared at them both. "Do you think I can't hear what you're talking about?"

Both of the yellow and dark blue haired froze when they saw the teal haired boy was glaring at them. They didn't expect that this short boy have a sharp ears. Kuroko continued to glared at them, while Kise was pouting and Aomine just hissed.

"But, Kurokocchi~ your pouting face look so cute- egh!" Kise words been cut off as there was a jabbed on his ribs. "Aominecchi.. it's hurt.." He used his right hand to grabbed onto his lover's arm.

"Kise! are you okay?!" Aomine asked with a really worried face. He put away his PSV and hold onto Kise. He looked towards Kuroko. "Tetsu, you don't have to-"

"ONLY Kagami-kun can keep my picture."

At that, Kagami choked on his mango juice as his face turned really red. Damn, his boyfriend was so bold. "Kuroko that bastard...! don't he feel embarrass at all saying that?!"

* * *

"Furi-chan!"

"Emm, yeah?"

"Can you help me here? I need you to help me lift this up!"

"Okay.. hold on." Furihata put down the box he was carrying and goes to where his aunt was, at the courtyard. "What is it that you want me to lift up?"

"This flower pot over here, let's put it at the entrance of the sliding door."

"Ohh..okay.." He let out a soft sigh and wipe his sweat with his shirt before he goes towards his aunt and helped her lift up the heavy flower pot. They move it slowly and line it up prettily at the sliding door, one by one. It takes about fifteen minutes for them to move all the seven flower pots.

"Ahh..." The older woman straighten her back and sighed. "...finally all the work already done here."

"What, really?" Furihata couldn't held back the happiness behind his voice as he asked that. He just really couldn't helped it, because that's mean that he could go and joined his lover at Fukuoka soon. Just as he was about to asked for a leave, his happiness before, crumbled down when he heard his aunt said something.

"Just here though, Furi-chan. Don't forget that we still have some left in the living room."

Ah, he should knew it. He really wanted to retorted, but if he did, it would only make their relationship turned awkward with each other. He didn't want that. He really like his aunt Misaki, and he didn't want because of his selfishness, their relationship as aunt and nephew break just like that. He knew how sensitive was the older and it was hard to reconcile back. Again, he sighed and let out a small smile. "Yeah. I didn't forget that, don't worry." He walked back towards the house.

"Furi-chan.. are you okay?"

"Eh?" He turned around and face his aunt, who was still at the courtyard, while he already was in the house. "What do you mean by that, aunt?"

At this, the older just pouted. "You look kinda uneasy..."

"E-eh? U-uneasy?"

She sighed. She walked towards the house and passed him. "Furi-chan, don't think that I didn't notice that you were always looking at the time. And every time when you look at it, you will sigh."

At this, he just kept quiet. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't lied to her again and pretend like he was not racing with the time, when he is. Even the older knew it. But then again, he had to said something."No, it just-" He turned to retorted, but only to stopped midway when the older spoke.

"Don't worry Furi-chan. There's not much more things to do. We only have to move about two to three boxes more and we will done." She smiled.

"Yeah.."

* * *

Akashi opened his eyes and the first thing he looked at, was his watch. It was already 5:06 pm. _"Time really does fly so fast when I fall asleep.."_ He straighten his back and started to stretched his limbs, relieved it from the sore joints he had with his unmoved sitting position when he sleep. He looked around him. It was quiet, really quiet. Then, he looked at the four person seat beside his's, and saw the two couple. Though he wouldn't admitted it, he was jealous seeing them spending their time together with their partner. Kuroko was sleeping half of his body was supported by Kagami as they lift up the arm rest, and clung onto his lover by clutching the red haired front shirt as the taller wrapped his arms around the shorter, so that he wouldn't fell down. While for the other couple, Aomine was sleeping with his head on Kise's shoulder, and Kise's head was on top of his head as they lace their fingers together. It was so sweet seeing this, that he could felt a hard stabbed in his heart. He wanted to do that too with his lover.

But then again, he knew why he couldn't do that. He sighed as he looked back at the outside. They already arrived at Fukuoka already and just dor a few more minutes, they would reached the station. Just then, his phone were buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked the screen. There was a message just came in from his lover. He smiled at that. He tapped it and read the message.

 _ **FR:** My beloved Kouki_

 _Hey, Seijuro. Are you asleep? did you already arrived at Fukuoka?_

He quickly replied to the message.

 _I've just woken up. Yup I'm there already. I will send the picture in a bit_

He pressed send and proceed to opened his phone camera. He moved his phone to the direction of the window and took the photo of the winter evening and send it to his lover with a caption that goes,'It's beautiful, isn't?'

 _ ***buzzed***_

 _It was really beautiful! I'm so jealous I couldn't see it right now T-T.._

He smiled.

 _It is. I wish you were with me right now, Kouki_

 _ ***buzzed***_

 _Seijuro... I'm sorry. Don't worry, I will join you with others as soon as possible! I promise!_

Even when his lover said that, his heart aren't convinced enough with that.

 _When.. are you going to arrive?_

He waited, but somehow the message just won't come in. The flow of their exchanging messages changed, and Furihata's message come two minutes late. He wondered what happened-

 ** _*buzzed*_**

 _Didn't I said that you don't have to wait for me? if you're planning to wait for me, then I'll be really mad, Seijuro_

He couldn't helped but to blushed. A mad Kouki was his favorite personalities of the other man, since he could witness the rough and charismatic Furihata Kouki. Not that the other aren't that charisma, but the other seemed more to the cute side. He could still remembered the face his lover make and the aura around his lover was heavy when he saw Mayuzumi hugged him. Truth to be told, he was shocked, and was a bit trembled when he saw that kind of face on his lover;not that he would ever tell his lover that. It was as thought as it was a different person. It make him scared to be honest.

He shook his head a bit and replied back.

 _You did. But it was 9:30 pm though, not now_

 ** _*buzzed*_**

 _I said 9 pm. You're the one who proposed 9:30 pm_

He hummed.

 _It's the same though? you still let me wait_

 _ ***buzzed***_

 _Only until 9:30 pm Seijuro, I mean it._

Once again he couldn't helped but to blushed. Seeing how there was a full stop at the end of his lover's message, he knew that his lover was serious about this. The other was worried about his health, he knew that too. That's why the other asked him to sleep early. He smiled. _"Ah.. I really love him.."_

He replied back.

 _Then, come early. That way, I don't have to wait for you for so long and you don't have to be mad_

 _ ***buzzed***_

 _I'm sorry..Seijuro.._

His heart clenched tightly at this. What does that mean? Does the other-

 _ ***buzzed***_

 _I'll try my best! Who knows when you're sleeping,the next you wake up,there's me beside you?_

He chuckled and the tightness in his heart slowly disappearing. What was he thinking? he shouldn't doubt his lover.

 _It would be lovely if it was 20 minutes after I was asleep_

Just as he was about to send that message, there was another yet message came in from his lover.

 _ ***buzzed***_

 _I really need to go now. Meet you later. I love you_

Despite after he get that message, he still send the message he was going to send before and followed by another message.

 _Meet you later too. I love you too._

And then, there was no more message come in. He didn't mind it though.

 _ ***DING DONG DING***_

 **"We're going to arrive at Fukuoka in about 3 more minutes and we're going to stopped for awhile for 15 minutes. Please grabbed all your belongings before you stepped out from the train, thank you."**

The intercom died down and Akashi couldn't hide his smile. They already arrived at Fukuoka. He looked at the other four. He was just about to stood up and go towards them to wake them up, but Kuroko was starting to awake. He guessed probably the other awake from the voice on the intercom, since he was a light sleeper.

The teal blue haired opened his eyes the moment the intercom are dead and stared at his lover sleeping face. He smiled softly and inch up a bit to placed a kiss on the taller's jaw. "Kagami-kun, wake up.. we're here."

Kagami stirred up from his sleep and cracked opened one of his eyes. He smiled and pecked the smaller on the lips. "Thank you for waking me up."

"You're welcome." Kuroko smiled once again and slowly slide off from Kagami's lap, and back to sit his seat. He looked on his front and he couldn't helped but to felt his heart throbbed at the sight. It was so cute, how the couple in front of them sleep. He slowly pulled out his phone and snapped their picture.

"Hey Kise, wake up." Kagami said as he leaned forward and shook the blonde on his knee. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. "We're here. Wake Aomine up." He started to packed up all of their things and cleaned up all the rubbish at their place.

"We're here?" Kise lift his head and looked at the outside. "It is.." He yawned and brought his hand to closed his mouth. His eyes traveled down to their hands that was still holding onto each other. He smiled. He brought his right hand and patted Aomine's head softly. "Aominecchi,wake up. We're here."

"Aominecchi.."

"Ugh..no."

"Aominecchi~" He pouted as he tried really hard to wake up his lover.

"Oh.. I should wake Akashi-kun up too." Kuroko stood up, wanting to wake up the other, only to stopped.

"I'm already awake, Tetsuya."

His eyes widen upon hearing that voice. "Ohh. Good evening then, Akashi-kun."

"Yeah. How sweet of you to greet Taiga like that, Tetsuya." Akashi smirked when he noticed the stunned Kuroko.

Kuroko blushed. He didn't knew that Akashi had seen him doing that thing with his lover. He swear his face was so red that it was redder thank Akashi's hair. "I..A-Akashi-kun y-you .."

"Yes. I did." Akashi chuckled. "You do sure love Taiga that much, huh?"

"A-Akashi-kun! please-"

"Kagamicchi~! look at Aominecchi! he don't want to wake up!" Kise pouted as he tugged on Kagami's shirt.

"Just punch him, Kise."

"What? no!" Kise whined and tried wake his lover up once again. "Aominecchi!"

Kagami shook his head and turned to looked at his lover. "Oi Kuroko, what are you guys talking about? come on, help me here."

"Kuroko-"

"We're talking about how Tetsuya really love you, Taiga."

Hearing this, Kuroko didn't know how should reacted anymore. It was already embarrassing that Akashi saw them acting lovey-dovey,and now the other purposely said that out loud. Ah, his head felt really light, it was making him felt dizzy. "A-Akashi-kun..please stop. I-"

"What are you talking about? of course I'm aware of that, on how Kuroko really love me. After all, we're lovers." Kagami said as he approached the smaller and grabbed his chin. He tilted it to the side and stole a kiss on the lips from the other.

But it was bad for Kuroko. He really didn't expected this from his lover. Before he knew it, his vision turned black and he fell backward into his lover's embraced. He had fainted with a steams evaporated from his face, if it was possible. Seeing this, Akashi smirked became wider.

"O-oi! Kuroko!"

* * *

Furihata sighed in relieved as now he and his aunt already was in the train, heading towards his house. Not that he was all relieved, since they didn't finished their work on the expectant time 6:00 pm. Instead they're twenty minutes late. And that was not a good thing. Looking at the time,7:25 pm, they still have about 15 minutes before he reached his home. It was already late. He have yet to still walked to his house, and he also didn't packed his things yet. Not even one. Not to mentioned, he was tired too. Again, he sighed. _"Finally I'm going back home.."_

"Furi-chan, if you're tired, why don't sleep for awhile? I will wake you up when we reach the station."

"Ah..." He looked at his aunt and smiled. "Thank you,aunt."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

 **(20 minutes later)**

"Mom, I'm home." Furihata yelled half-heartedly, just to informed his mother that he was already home. He begin to took off his shoes.

"Nee-san, I'm here!"

There's heard a loud and quick footsteps before there's a figure, shorter than Furihata, appeared in front of the door's entrance. "Ah..!Misaki! you're here!"

He just shook his head seeing the two sisters hugging each other. "I'm going to my room." He walked to upstairs to his room.

"Furihata, you don't want to eat?"

He heard his mother asked from downstairs. Although he was hungry, he was more tired. And he need to be faster to. "No, thanks mom." He opened the door and closed it back, before he plopped himself down on the bed. "I'm really tired.." He closed his eyes. _"I just..want to rest..for a bit.."_

* * *

"Wow.. bathing in the hot water is the best." Kagami said as he sat down on the sofa. He sighed in contented.

"Yeah, definitely.." Aomine said as he joined the red haired on the sofa.

"Kagami-kun, do you want some tea?"

"What? you want to do it?"

"Well, I think it was a good idea for relaxing.." Kuroko pursed his lips. "You want?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Tetsu, make for me too."

"Yea-"

"Me too, Kurokocchi~" Kise chimed in, smiling happily as he walked towards the balcony and slide open the glass door. It was really cold but it felt good when the winter's wind hit him on his skin after he had just take a hot bath. It was just

"Oi, Kise! come back in! You will catch a cold!" Aomine yelled for his lover to come back inside the house and shut the door back, because he could felt the wind hit on him too, through the gap of the door. And it was really cold.

Kise just laughed and turned around to face Aomine. They looked at each other and he smiled wickedly. "Come to me, then." He winked.

Seeing this, make Aomine blushed slightly. "This idiot..." He groaned as he stood up and walked towards where Kise is. "I told you to step inside!"

Kuroko just sighed at that. Those two idiot will never have a peaceful time. He shook his head and turned to looked at Akashi, whose sitting at the coffee table with his laptop in front of him. He couldn't helped but to frowned. How could Akashi decided to do his work here, when they actually have a vacation here to rest.? "Akashi-kun,-"

"I'm okay, Tetsuya."

He just nodded and excuse himself to the kitchen.

* * *

 ** _*buzzed*buzzed*buzzed*_**

Furihata opened his eyes as he felt something vibrated against his waist. He reached his hand down and grabbed his phone that had slipped out from his pocket when he lied down. He tapped it and the screen appeared unlocked. He looked at the time and his eyes widen in shocked. "WHAT!?"

It was already 9:17 pm. _"How can I fall asleep for this long?!"_ He sat up and started to cursed himself over and over. Thank god that he always put on the alarm at 9 pm, but damn, he probably unconsciously pressed the snoozed button. "Shit...shit!" He started to panicked. He grabbed all the clothes he had already throw on the bed and just rolled it and stuffed inside his bag. After that, he quickly grabbed his towel that he had hanged on the study's chair and goes inside the bathroom.

It only take him seven minutes to bath and five minutes for putting on his clothes. He wore a simple black jeans and a long white sleeves shirt with a thick dark green trench coat, and his spectacles. And 3 minutes more to get ready, combing his hair, spraying perfume and deodorant on his body. Once he was done, he stuffed it inside of his clothes bag and zipped it up. He then also grabbed his usual back packed that contained most of his important thing, his books, his charger, medicines, toiletries and skin care product. Well, it was not like he always used it, he never did, but it is winter right now. His skin dried up easily.

He looked around his room one more time, tried to looked at anything that he might probably didn't kept inside his bags yet. There's none, perfect. He walked towards the door and pulled it opened, and closed it back as he make his way downstairs.

"Ah..Furi-chan?"

"Ara, Furihata-kun!"

"Furihata dear? where are you going?" His mother asked him when she saw him walking down the stairs.

"Mom, I have a vacation trip today."

"Eh?! what?! why didn't you told me?"

"I've been meaning to tell you, but-"

"Ah.. that's why Furi-chan always look at the time." Misaki nodded, but frowned afterward. "Why don't you told me? I could have let you go early."

"No, it's okay. I think I can manage it somehow." He smiled politely.

"You're going to meet at Fukuoka right? how can you manage it right now?" Aya said from where she sat at the living room, and looked at him with one of her eyebrow raise.

"F-Fukuoka?"

"Furi-chan?!"

"Aya..!" He said through gritted teeth. How did the older even-.. ah, he did remembered that he had said it out loud out of surprised yesterday.

"Are there any train at this time?" His mother asked in guilty.

"I.. don't know. There might be." He answered unsure. He quickly changed the subject. "Mom, where's father? he isn't back yet?"

"O-oh.. your father is on his way home. He stuck in a traffic jam, since there was a construction work near the junction."

"Ah, that's why-"

"If you want to go to Fukuoka, I suggest that you run to the station right now. The last train will be at 10 pm."

"E-eh?" He looked at Aya in surprised. "How did you-"

Aya show her phone screen to the boy, even though he couldn't saw it from where he was, and shook it. "I look over the train's time." She smiled. "You sound cute yesterday, and last night I kinda.. um.. peek on your phone?" She grinned.

"W-what?!" He couldn't helped but to blushed. Aya had seen inside his phone? That's mean she had seen their picture together.!

"You look cute together. Better get going, though." She raised her eyebrows in teasing manners. "Be thankful they did extend their schedule times, since it was holidays."

"What..." He chuckled in unbelievable. He nodded, then looked at his mother. "Mom, I'll be going first." He pecked his mother on the cheek, and looked over to his both aunts. "I'm going first." He bow politely and headed towards the door and wore his black with a blue strips sneakers.

"Honey, wait!" His mother run to her room for awhile and came back to her son. "Here.. take this money with you."

"Eh?" He stood up when he had finished tied his shoelace. "But-"

"It's okay, it's not that much either." She smiled and urge her son to go. "Faster Furihata!"

"A-ah! Y-yeah! Thank you mom!" He smiled. "I'll be going first.!"

* * *

"Ahh.. I'm so bored." Aomine hissed as he sprawled all over the floor, with his head resting on Kise's thigh.

"Kagami-kun, I'm cold." Kuroko complained as he snuggled closer to his lover, pressing his back on his lover's chest, tried to get the other's warmth.

"You're so weak, Kuroko." Kagami smirked at the smaller and put his arms around the other, tried to kept the other warm. He wanted to teased the other more, but only to blushed really hard when he heard the sentences coming out from his lover.

"It's okay if I'm weak, since Kagami-kun is strong. You will protect me." Kuroko whispered on his lover's ear, so that only both of them knew what they're talking about.

"W-w-wh-"

"Right? isn't?"

"Damn it, he's so fucking cute right now. I'm getting turn on."

"Ne, ne! I know! let's play a game!" Kise chirped in happily.

All heads turned towards Kise and looked at the blonde in confused. Even Akashi who was reading his book, put a stop on it.

"What are you suggesting, Ryouta?"

"Let's play truth or dare game!"

"Huh?" Aomine asked in his lazy voice. He snorted. "That's so lame, Kise-"

"It's sound fun." Kuroko said with his monotone voice.

"Oi Tetsu! don't encourage him-"

"Isn't Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah." Kagami smirked as he looked at Aomine. "What? are you scared, Ahomine?"

"What the fuck did you said, bakagami?!" The tan sat up and glared at the red haired sitting on the sofa.

"Aominecchi, calm down." Kise said as he hold onto his lover's wrist and sighed.

"That baka!"

"Whatever, aho!"

"Please stop, you two!" He shook his head. "Okay, then, let's play! Come on, let's make a circle here." He patted the wooden floor beside of him. Soon enough, the other couple get off from the sofa and joined him on the floor, making a circle. "Now, let me go and take a bottle or something." He stood up and head to the kitchen, only to come back after 30 seconds. He put the bottle in the middle.

"Akashi-kun, you don't want to play?"

"He probably are scared." Aomine intervene. And right after he said that, there was a pencil thrown at him and passed him really in front of his eyes. There was only about 5 cm gap.

"Don't you love your life anymore, Daiki?" Akashi glared at the tan as he hissed. "I dare you to say that again."

"Tch. So sensitive because his partner are not here."

"Aominecchi! Shh!"

He stayed quiet for awhile. He looked at the time and it already 9: 30 pm. He already promised with Furihata that he would sleep right now, but that Aomine just had to touched his nerves. Thinking back, he didn't felt sleepy and he had to chowed Aomine that he was not scared at this stupid game. Besides, at least the game would let him passed the time too, while he waited for his lover. _"I'm sorry, Kouki.."_ So, he stood up from the chair he's been sitting on, and joined the others on the floor. He took a seat beside Kagami and Kise.

"Okay. Here's the rules! You can't choose truth continuously for three times! and once you say dare, you have to do it no matter what. There's no such thing as 'I'll take that back'. Okay?"

"Yes, Kise-kun."

"Yeah."

"Understood, Ryouta."

"Fine with me."

"The order will start with Aominecchi first. Then, let's start! Kise said as he spin the empty glass bottle. It spin and spin and spin and finally it stop on Kagami.

"Shit, why me first?" Kagami groaned, while Kuroko just smiled secretly, finding his lover are so cute.

"Truth or dare, Kagami-kun?"

"I'm a man, so I will say dare!"

"Huh, so I'll be the one who ask him to do anything, right?" Aomine smirked. "Take off your shirt and stand outside for two minutes and shout, 'I'm stupid!' until the two minutes over."

"What?!"

"What? you don't have the balls to do it?"

"Fuck you, Aomine." Kagami huffed. He stood up and took off his shirt. He didn't even stepped outside yet, but he could already feel a bit cold. And there was no windows are opened. He wonder how cold it would be when he slide the door open. He walked towards the sliding door and slide it open, the wind hit him and he almost shut closed the door and crawled back inside. Almost. He take a deep breath and stepped out to the balcony. "Brr.. it's so cold.." His lips trembling slightly.

"Kagamicchi! two minutes start now!"

"Damn that Aomine.." He clenched tight his teeth. But he was not a men to take back what he had said. He took a deep breath and shouted. "I'm stupid! I'm stupid! I'm stupid!" He continued it for two minutes, while Kuroko quickly run to their room and take two dry towels with him.

"Two minutes already over, you can come inside now!"

Kagami quickly stepped inside and shut closed the sliding door. Kuroko quickly run towards his lover and draped the towels on his lover. "Kagami-kun, are you alright?"

"That was nothing. Thank you, Kuroko." The red haired smiled and Kuroko heart melted at that. They both walked back to the group and sit back.

 _"I'm going to get you back, Aomine-kun.."_ Kuroko glared at the tan, though it didn't show it on his emotionless face.

* * *

"Fuh.. thank goodness I made it on time." Furihata sighed as he take a seat in the train and put his bags on the other seat beside of him. He checked the time on his phone. It's already 10:04 pm. He wondered, did Akashi already sleep.? He did asked the other to sleep early.

"Maybe he was already sleeping..." He smiled softly. _"Then, if that it.. I want to sleep too."_ He closed his eyes as the sleep took over him.

 _"I'm so..tired.."_

..

 _"Good night, Seijuro..."_

He would be really mad if he found out that his lover didn't sleep yet.

* * *

A/N: I wanna say sorry for the late update! and sorry because I lied that this chapter would have lemons(?) (Not that I lied, but i noticed that this chapter was getting longer that it should be, so I'm really sorry! *bow*) So, yeah.. the lemon will be in the next chapter and it also will be the last chapter! I promise it this time! and I'll update the next chapter around in this week too! so, please wait for it! (it's not gonna be that hard since I only have to write the lemons, xD!) Again, I'm sorry for my poor english and I didn't keep my promise.. I really am sorry. *bow* till then, meet in the next chapter!

Then, let's go to the replies~ (I decide that, I will reply to your reviews, since this is the only way for me to communicate with all of you..^^)

 **.9 :** Thank your for loving this story! but I'm sorry for the late update

 **L'vin :** Hey there! woah, you're from Paris? That awesome! nice to meet you! ^^ No, your english is not horrible at all, don't worry. ^^ Thank you for liking this story!

 **Maiden Warrior :** well, maybe in the next chapter you can see a mad Kou-chan? xD Thank you!

 **Vanilla Cream :** umm.. I'm sorry, the lemons will be in the next chapter T-T I'm really sorry..

 **Guguratem :** Yes, Akashi wouldn't need to worry, since Furihata will come to him eventually, xD! sorry again, lemon chapter will be on the next chapter.. T-T

 **Guest :** Here's the new chapter! ^^

 **AxelNinjaDragon :** Thank you for loving this fic! Yes, poor Akashi, but don't worry, he will get his 'reward' in the next chapter, xD since he wait patiently for his lover,xP

 **Ern Estine 13624 :** Thank you! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, now. Let's spin for another round!" Kise announced and spun the bottle again. It spin for about 15 seconds, before it settled on his own self. "Er.. look like it's my turn now. Heh."

"And it's my turn to ask, isn't Kise-kun?"

"Yes, Kurokocchi."

"So, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, since it's only the first round, I'll say truth." He smiled while looking at Kuroko.

"No lying, right Kise-kun?"

"Definitely nope."

"Then.."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever make out or fuck with anyone else besides Aomine-kun?"

It suddenly turned silent, and the atmosphere became a bit heavy. Aomine ears perked up, gave his full attention to his lover's answer, while Kuroko and Akashi was staring at the blonde. Kagami also was looking at the blonde, but not before he looked at his lover in amused. He didn't knew that his lover would asked that kind of question. But then again, Kuroko was a bold person.

"Kise-kun?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh, it seems like Kise had cheated on you, Ahomine." Kagami looked at Aomine and smirked. "Seems like you don't know how to take care of him."

"Shut up, Bakagami! One more word from you, I'll fucking punch your face!" Aomine barked and turned to looked at his lover. He tried to calmed himself down, and asked his lover in a bit more gentle voice, even though it still heard a bit harsh. He couldn't helped it, since his heart was burning in jealousy and anger. "Do you, Kise?"

"W-what?!" Kise turned to looked at his lover. The other's face was really terrifying. He shook his head and brought his hands up, saying no.

"Ryouta, don't delay us."

"Kise-kun, please don't lie."

"I-I..." He put down his hands and hung his head down. He couldn't helped but to blushed. If he answered this, it was the same thing as he admitted that he was a virgin before he ever done it with Aomine. Even Aomine was his first kiss. It would be so embarrassing and they would laughed at him. But damn, he couldn't lied. Want or not, he had to answered it. "I.. don't."

"You what?! not even a kiss?!" Kagami voice was higher than usual, as he was undoubtedly surprised with it. "wow.."

"So, Daiki. Looks like you're the one who dirtied Ryouta."

"W-what?!" Aomine looked at the heterochromatic guy in front of him.

"Ecchimine-kun."

He turned to the teal blue haired. "Shut up! Damn you, Tetsu!" He huffed.

"But Taiga, the way you react, it seems like you had kiss someone before you date Tetsuya, am I right?"

Kagami silently cursed the red short emperor. _"Fuck."_ He looked at the men, and the other was smirking. He then looked at his lover beside of him. The look the other gave was really heartbreaking to him. He was afraid that if he said, his lover would got hurt by it. But then again, this was a game. And it was not his turns yet. So, there was no need for him to answered that. "It's not my turn, so I'm not going to answer that."

Hearing that, somehow make Kuroko anxious. It was already hard for him when Akashi had pointed that out. He could felt his heart ache. What, just what if Kagami had done more than kiss with someone other than him? He couldn't imagined it. But he couldn't show his emotion, so he just kept pretend like he didn't felt anything and brushed it off easily. But it was not easy for him too, so he turned to face in front while his right hand brought up to gripped onto Kagami's pants for some comfort. "I doubt, Kagami-kun did that."

At this small gesture, Kagami eyes widen in surprised. He knew what does his lover meant by gripping onto his pants. Somehow he couldn't helped but to felt warm all over his heart because that's mean, Kuroko really does love him, until it make the other felt insecure.

"Ah, yeah. "Aomine mocked. "And if he does, don't cry Tetsu." He scoffed.

Kuroko just glared at the tan, as his grips on his lover's pants tighten. "Kagami-kun are not like you, Ecchimine-kun."

"What the-"

He stick out his tongue at the tan.

"Tetsu you bas-!"

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi! please calm down will you?!" Kise huffed in anger. He looked at the two, and then he sighed. "Stop it, okay?" Those two always bickering with each other. They hmph-ed and break away their eyes contact. He shook his head. "Okay, we will start another round. 1, 2!" He spin the bottle.

It spin and spin and spin.

And it stopped at Akashi.

"Ah, it stop at Akashicchi!"

"Akashi-kun.."

"Heh, finally it stop at you." Aomine smirked as Akashi glared. "Bakagami, do your best to torn out that arrogant mask off his face."

"Bet you, I will." Kagami also smirked at this. It always been his and Aomine goal to rip that mask off the emperor face and see he blush. They never did saw he blush even once. And thanks to this game, he would get the chance now. "So, shortie. Truth or dare?"

Akashi brought his hand to poke Kagami eyes, but only to stopped by the other when he hold onto his wrist. He hissed. "I'm not shortie."

"Wow, you nearly got me." Kagami let out a relieve sighed, mocking the other. "Nearly though." He smirked once again.

"Don't you value your life anymore, Taiga?" Akashi scoffed and tried to wriggled out his hand. "Let me go."

"Answer me first. Truth or dare?"

"Tch. Truth." He hissed. "Now let me go."

"What? truth? are you scared Akashi-SAMA?"

"Talk again like that Daiki, and I'll cut your dick."

"Woo, I'm so scared-"

"Aominecchi!" Kise smacked his lover on the thigh, which earned them a loud yelp. Damn, it was really hurt when you get hit on the thigh.

"Damn it, Kise! it's hurt!"

"It's your fault-!"

"Shut up, both of you." Kuroko looked over at the couple, with his irritated face. Though it didn't show much on his face, but both of them knew when Kuroko's eyebrows knitted together, it means that he was pissed off. They both quietly shut their mouth.

"Now, let me go Taiga."

"Fine." Kagami let go of Akashi's hand and hummed. "Truth, huh?"

"Then, who's the bottom?" Aomine suddenly intervene and asked.

Akashi almost chocked on his own saliva as he heard the question being thrown at him. His eyes almost, if it was possible, wanted to jumped out from its socket at that time. To said that he was just shocked with it, it was really definitely beyond than that.

"Ecchimine-kun, now it's Kagami-kun turn to ask, so please keep quiet." Kuroko retorted, but turned his head to looked at the red wine haired. "Though, I'm also curious about that, Akashi-kun."

"It's okay, Kuroko. I will take Aomine's question. So, yeah.. who's the bottom?"

 _"Damn.."_ Akashi slightly cursed. He didn't expect this kind of question. And he didn't expect his turn would be so soon. Instantly his face turned really red, as red as cherry. Just at the mere thought of he and his lover, already make him blushed. But now, what? he have to told about their privacy intimate time too, to the others? Ahh, he's going crazy at this. Why did he even agreed to played this game- Ah, he remembered now why. This all was Aomine's fault. But still.. this kind of question..

 _"Oh.. Akashi-kun is blushing.."_

 _"My god.. Akashicchi is blushing!"_

 _"The fuck?! that demon can blush too?!"_

 _"Holy shit.. Akashi really can blush.."_

The four of them are too into staring at the usual smirking emperor, blushing, until they didn't even mind that the other actually delayed their time for this round. This kind of emotion was a glory moment for everyone of them to witness. This only come once in a blue moon. So, they better take a good look and remembered it their whole life. Because this was Akashi Seijuro blushing right in front of their eyes. That absolute emperor Akashi Seijuro. It takes them five minutes, only to realize that this round was taking too much time already. They also need to proceed to the next round.

"Akashi-kun?"

"So?"

"Akashicchi?"

"What's taking you so long, huh?" Aomine hissed. "I bet that you must be the bottom right? tch-"

"I..am."

3..

2..

1.

"WHAT!?" All three of them, Kagami, Akashi and Kise shouted in unbelievable. They were totally shocked at this. What? the almighty absolute emperor are a submissive bottom for the normal brunette? They didn't expected this at all. Heck, they never imagined it.

While the three were shocked about this, Kuroko seemed like a statue. He couldn't even move and he couldn't even force even a word to come out from his mouth. He didn't expect this at all. All this time he thought Akashi was the emperor in every kind of things, but it seems like he was really wrong when it come to this thing. But somehow, in his deep down, he aren't that shocked either since he was kinda once thought about the whole reversal. Once though.

"Damn... I never though you were the one receiving it." Aomine said after such a long time.

"I-I too.. n-never thought Akashicchi l-like that.." Kise said in a soft voice as he looked down on his lap in embarrassed.

"Woah.. this is mind blown."

"Tch. Just start another round will you?" Akashi hissed, while his was still blushing.

What he didn't knew, at the exact same time, all four of them were thinking the same thing in their mind. It was exactly the same. They were smirking inwardly. But they just covered it up.

"Okay, we'll start another round!" Kise said and took the bottle to spin it again. It stop at Kagami again. "It's Kagamicchi again!" He laughed.

"Damn, why me?!" Kagami groaned. "Give me a break! did you guys cheat?!"

"We're not, Kagamicchi."

"Hah, it seems like the bottle also wanted to wreck you, Bakagami." Aomine chuckled.

"Shut up, Ahomine!"

"So, it makes me the one who's going to ask you, Taiga." Akashi hummed in excitement. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wow, not gonna take dare anymore?"The tan smirked, totally enjoyed mocking the red haired idiot.

"You're going to regret later, Ahomine!"

"I'll be waiting."

"Tch." Kagami hissed, totally annoyed with the tan.

"Then, let me ask you the same question before. Have you ever make out with anyone other than Tetsuya?"

Kuroko became stiff at this question. Akashi glance at him, and he knew that this would affect the teal haired boy later. But he didn't care. He like to messed around with Kagami's and Kuroko's relationships. Not that he wanted the couple to split up, no way, if that happened he would murdered Kagami. He just like to watched the couple, it was as thought as he was watching some kind of melodrama. No wondered the blonde always like to set his eyes on them whenever they're interacting. Now he definitely knew why.

"Answer, Taiga."

"Uh, oh.. be careful Kagamicchi~"

"I-I have.."

There was a whistling came from the other couple. Especially loud coming from the dark blue haired. "I told you, Tetsu."

Kuroko clenched tight his fist in angered. He was angry with Kagami, but he also was angry with Aomine with the unnecessary teasing. He grabbed the towel that Kagami had discarded when he already wore back his shirt, and threw it towards Aomine. And it perfectly hit the other on the face.

".. but.. it was not the same feeling I felt when I did it with Kuroko. They're nothing."

At this, he froze. First, he was frozen because of the words, the confession, second because of the tone his lover use. It was gentle. It make his heart fluttered and he couldn't held back the blushed. He knew, that his lover also was trying to said that he's the only one for him. Ahh, why does he always had this kind of weakness when it come to Kagami Taiga? He frowned at the thought. Ahh.. maybe because he really love him. That's why. He calmed down almost immediately.

"Wow, way to wrap things nicely, eh Bakagami?"

"Aominecchi! shh!"

The atmosphere suddenly turned quiet. Really quiet. Not even once utter any words. Kagami was looking at Kuroko, while Kuroko hung his head down, too embarrassed to look at the taller. And just somehow, there was tears pooling inside of his eyes. He was too overwhelmed by his lover's declaration or confession, he aren't sure. While for the other couple, Kise was cooing how cute the couple across of them and Aomine just hissed. And Akashi, he just observed the red haired and the teal blue haired while wearing a smirk on his face.

"Bakagami-kun."

Hearing that, Kagami chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on top of his head while Kuroko was still sulking, as well as blushing.

It continued for a minute, before Kise cleared out his throat, grabbing everyone attention. "Well, the game is still on guys! I'll spin the bottle!" He spun the bottle around, and it stopped at Aomine. His eyes widen in surprised, he didn't expect this. "Woah~ I got to ask you, Aominecchi! I'm so happy~"

"Idiot. There's nothing to be happy about." Aomine scoffed, but in fact, he was blushing for just a slightest bit. He was somewhat relieved that the one who's going to asked him was his lover. But he couldn't just rest assured either, since his lover was a bit crazy. He would asked him to do stupid things. He was sure of it.

"There is, Aominecchi!" Kise gigled. "So, truth or dare Aominecchi?"

"He really got no balls if he choose truth." Kagami looked at the tan with a smirk.

"Who said I'm going to choose truth? I'm not a coward like you.!"

"What?! Aomine you asshole! I'm not-"

"Shut it! Taiga! Daiki!" Akashi raised his voice, stopping the two idiots. He hissed. "Once again from you two, I'll cut your tongue."

Immediately the two closed his mouth. Akashi seemed so pissed right now. Kise and Kuroko just suppressed their laugh.

"Then, Aominecchi.. I want you to run around the lake outside only wearing a boxer than come back here and confess to me."

This taken Aomine by surprised. He was shocked at this dare. As he thought, his boyfriend is crazy. "W-what?! K-Kise! are you crazy?!"

"Good one, Ryouta."

"Hah! take that, Ahomine!" Kagami laughed out loud."

"Good luck, Ecchimine-kun." Kuroko said as he couldn't helped to hide his smirk. That was what the other get for making his lover stood out in the cold.

"Faster Aominecchi~" Kise whined cutely, that it was resembled with a puppy.

"NO!"

"Don't you love me?"

"Tch.. fuck..." Aomine groaned and hissed. Kise really knew how to begged him. He stood up and shred off his shirts and pants, not even caring there was others in front of him.

"Ecchimine-kun." Kuroko remarked, but soon his eyes were covered by Kagami's hand.

"You shouldn't see that, Kuroko."

He brought up his hand and hold onto Kagami's hand that was covering his eyes, but not prying it off, and turned his head towards his lover. "Then, can I see yours later?" He whispered and smirked. Even though he couldn't saw it, but he was sure that the other was blushing. He knew Kagami too well.

While the two couples were focusing on Aomine, Akashi looked at the time on his phone. 11:56 pm. His eyes widen in shocked and he gulped. "It was already this late?" This was not good. If Furihata knew that he aren't not sleeping yet, he would really get into trouble. Oh shit, Furihata would be really mad. Ahh, what should he do? even if he forced himself to sleep, there was no guaranteed that he would sleep right away, and he didn't know what time would his lover arrive. He wanted to message the other, but he knew it was not a very smart thing to do. He was supposed to be sleeping, and if he suddenly text the other and asked when he would arrive.. damn, he really couldn't do that.

* * *

"Then Aominecchi, go for it! we'll look at you through the balcony!"

"Stop sounding too happy, Kise. I'm going to kill you later."

"I'll wait for you, Aominecchi."

With that being said, Aomine got out from the house and he shivered. "Damn, it's really cold." He take a deep breath as he finally started to run. All of them; minus Akashi, all stepped out to the balcony and looked at the running guy only wearing a boxer run around the lake.

"Ahaha! He look so stupid!"

"I'm so sorry for the other people who had seen Aomine-kun like that."

While Kagami kept on laughing at the tan and Kuroko kept feeling sorry for the other people who had to saw a naked tan running in the midnight, Kise just smiled fondly at his lover. He was happy that his lover wanted to do it, willing to do it, even though it was a crazy idea to even to agreed with. _"Ahh.. so, is this mean he really does love me?"_ He chuckled inwardly and blushed. Noticing that his lover started to make a turn, he snapped back to reality. "Ah, Kurokocchi, if Aominecchi almost here, can you please shout for me?"

"Sure, Kise-kun."

"Thanks!" He quickly ran back inside and took two towel from the bathroom in his room and placed it on the heater bars and waited for five minutes and also wait for the cue call.

"Kise-kun!"

His ears perked up at the call and his eyes widen in surprised. "Ah!" He touched the towels and he winced. It was hot. But it was perfect for his lover. He braced himself and took the towels and ran back to the living room, he didn't even care if the towels was hot because at that time, he was more worried about his lover. As soon as he came out, his lover came in into the house with a trembling lips and his body were shaking from cold. He faster his pace towards his lover and hugged him with the hot-warm towel. He smiled. "Welcome home."

".. I-I.." Aomine panted. It was really tiring, and he was cold too. "I.. Kise Ryouta, I l-love you." He snuggled more onto his lover and wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled his face on the other's crook of neck. "You're warm.."

Kise was seen blushing furiously at the confession. He was happy, really happy. He chuckled and patted his lover on the back. "I love you too." He tighten the hug and nuzzled close with his lover.

"Should I make you confess to me like that too, Kagami-kun?"

"Bwa.. whb.. what?! Kuroko you bastard!" Kagami face was red and he turned away his face from the short boy, too embarrassed.

Kuroko chuckled. "I'm joking, Kagami-kun." He smiled and hold onto the red haired's hand. "That being aside.. I'm hungry."

"W-what? really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"We're taking a break then." The taller sighed.

* * *

Furihata opened his eyes and he looked on the outside. It was pitch black. He yawned and take a look at the watch on his wrist. It was already 12:48 pm. "Wow.. I already sleep for almost 3 hours.." He stretched his limbs and groaned soft as there was heard a crack sounds of his bones. It was refreshing when he did that. He looked back at the time and he couldn't helped but to smiled. About 1 hour and a half more, then he would reached at Fukuoka. He really couldn't waited to arrived. He missed his lover and he would really like to cuddled with his lover, especially when it is winter right now.

Staring outside the window, he could saw a dim stars glimmering in the sky, shyly. It was beautiful. Really beautiful that it stole his breath away. He just stared at it for almost five minutes, before he snapped back to reality. "Ahh.. I've been staring at it for so long.." He couldn't helped it. He was always like this. He always loves the night scenery since he was little and he especially love to see the stars and lights that brighten up the night. He always lost himself in it when he looked at them. He smiled soft.

Shaking his head, he decided that he better do something more useful at this time. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the foods bar in this train. He decided that he was hungry and need something to filled his stomach. Well, he knew it was not good to eat at late night, but then again, he didn't eat his dinner yet. He was in hurried to caught up with the last train to Fukuoka.

"Yes, sir? can I help you?"

"Um, can I have two packs of the small roll sushi and a cold chrysanthemum tea please."

"Yes. Please wait for a minute." The girl smiled as she goes take what he had ordered.

"Yeah." He waited for his order and three minutes later, his order had done. "How much is it?"

"It's ¥350."

"Ahh, wait for a minute." He opened his wallet and take out his money and hand it to the girl exactly the amount. "Here."

"Thank you. Please enjoyed it." She once again smiled.

"Yes." He bowed and returned back to his seat. As soon as his sat back on the soft cushion seat and opening one of his sushi pack, his phone vibrated.

*buzzed*

He wondered who was it that had messaged him right now. It was already late at night.

FR: Kagami

Hey Furihata, are you awake?

"Hmm? Kagami? what does he want at this late night?" He frowned. "And what's with this question?" He pressed the reply button and typed the message to his teammates.

I am. Why is it?

He pressed send and waited for a reply, while he started to eat his late night snack. When he already eat his fifth sushi, that his phone vibrated again.

*buzzed*

Are you that far? or are you almost here?

He swallowed the fifth sushi and typed the reply.

Almost there, in hour and a half more. Why? what is it?

He send the message and placed his phone down on the little bit space of the window, and popped the last piece of sushi in his mouth. He grabbed his bottle of chrysanthemum tea that he had bought earlier and opened it, drinking it. Just then, his phone vibrated once more.

*buzzed*

He closed the bottle after he already had drank it and put it back in the plastic bag. He grabbed his phone and tapped the message, reading it.

Nothing. We're just asking.

"We?" He raised his eyebrows at this. So, Kagami are not the only want didn't sleep yet? Ahh, he didn't get a good feeling about this. He had to asked him. But he had to be careful not to directed his obvious question only towards his lover.

You guys still didn't sleep yet? not even one of you?

Not long after that, he got a replies.

*buzzed*

Nope. We're playing truth or dare right now.

He choked. _"They were playing what?"_ He could felt himself annoyed and pissed off at this, at his lover. He already make his lover promised to sleep at 9:30 pm, but now it was already 1:10 am.

Oh, Seijuro will really be in trouble.

* * *

(At the same time)

"Okay, you guys read that? Furihata would be here in another hour and a half."

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Yes."

"So, he will be here around 2 am. We have to keep alert about this." Kagami looked at them with a serious face.

"We're not stupid, bakagami." Aomine hissed.

"Aye Kagamicchi!"

"Okay, Kagami-kun."

"And about this game. When the bottle stop at him, and if he chose dare, you guys know what to say right?"

All of them nodded. They all smirked among themselves. Tonight, they would get Akashi Seijuro turned into a blushing red mess and torn away the absolute mask he always has with him.

* * *

There was silence for about ten minutes when they decided to continued playing the game after they ate Kagami's late night snack, since they were feeling hungry. Not just Kuroko. No one have anything more to said at the shocking truth they learned before in the game. But then again, they couldn't just drop this game like this when it was already on the best part. Especially to the four of them, exclude the oblivious red wine haired.

"So, are you guys already get on with it?" Akashi asked. "Or do you want this game to stop here?" He hissed. To be honest, he was kind of pissed when all of them reacted like that. What's wrong with him being the bottom? He was a human too. Yes, he knew this already been while ago that Kagami had asked him that question, and he didn't thought that they would brought up the topic back while they eat. But he was wrong. They brought it back up.

"No, we will carry on Akashi-kun."

"Y-yes."

"Yeah. No way we're backing away right now." Kagami said.

The bottled was spun and they continued to play for about 42 minutes, before there was a changes of rules. Since it was already almost 2 am, Kise announced that they would be a new rules. This time, they would only play for three more rounds only and whoever get chosen, it would be automatically dare.

"Then, let's start a new round. I'll spin now." Aomine said as he spin the bottle. The bottle stop at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, huh?" Akashi smirked. He knew exactly what to do if the bottled stopped at the teal blue haired. Especially after he had saw the evening scene in the train. And he was grateful to these new rule. It makes things easier. " Go make out with Ryouta for ten minutes, only wearing your shirt and a boxer."

At this dare, all eyes widen in shocked. The semes were glaring at the heterochromatic boy, while the ukes eyes were trembling in scared and embarrassment. How could they cheated on their partner like that? and what's more, right in front of them? Especially Kuroko. He had to took off his pants. All their plan somehow seeming like not gonna work, unless Kuroko really did it.

 _"Kagami-kun.."_

"What are you waiting for, Tetsuya? I told you to make out with Ryouta." Akashi cut off Kise's words.

And so, Kuroko had no choice but to do it. After all, they're the one who decided to change the rules. He stood up and his hands grip on the waistband of his pants, tried to slide it down, but he couldn't seem to do it. He didn't wanted to cheat on Kagami. What should he do?

"A-Akashicchi..I think-"

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. But I won't do it. "

"Oh..?"

"I don't want to cheat on Kagami-kun." He said it firmly, making Kagami blushed. "I will-"

"Thought that you gonna say that. Then I assume you wanna say, 'I will do anything else except for this', am I right?" Akashi looked at Kuroko and the other nodded. He hummed for awhile, and smirked could be seen afterword. He already knew this things gonna happened; that Kuroko would not do it. By just seeing how he wake up the taller in the train this evening, and the way he snuggled close with the other when they were relaxing on the sofa, he already knew it. "Then, masturbate on Taiga's lap."

Kagami and Kuroko face was priceless. They were blushing really hard, and Aomine and Kise were no different. Except for Akashi. He always had that smirk on his face. The two couples had their eyes widen at that dare. They would never ever expected that kind of dare from the heterochromatic eyes.

"I-I..have to.."

"Yes, Tetsuya. What is it that you don't understand?"

". .." Kuroko gulped in nervous. This was the first time he would do these kind of things with his lover, in front of everyone else. He looked up at the red wine haired, and the other never did take away his eyes from him. The other was observing him, waiting for him. And this was making him blushing harder. Just thinking about someone else would saw his lewd action with his lover... This was so embarrassing.

"Oi, Tetsu. Faster!"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise raised his eyebrows, urging the teal blue haired to be faster, or else their plan to make the emperor blush would washed down the drain.

Kuroko bit his lips in shame. Want or not, he had to do this. He have to. He grabbed the waistband of his pants, and with trembling hand, he pulled it down. Thank goodness his shirt was longer and it covered until thighs. He turned towards his lover and their eyes met, both were blushing. He sat down on the other's lap, straddling him with his legs on both sides of his lover, spreading it a little bit as they were facing each other. They could felt their breath exchanging with each other, and only at this, already making him hard. His member are twitching for some attention. He brought his right hand down to his member and slowly pumped it through his boxer. This was necessary since others were here with them.

"Nggh.." He bit his lips, tried too muffled his moan.

Kagami, on the other hand was holding back his urge to just replace the shorter's hand with his own and kissed him on the lips. But damn, this was a game. He swear, he would do it later when the game had ended. He would take the other again and again, because fuck, somehow the other was so hot and sexy tonight. "Fuck.. Kuroko is really hot.." He licked his lips as he stared at his lover. He leaned a bit closer, tried to get as close as possible with his lover and placed both his hands on the other's waist, holding him stable.

"Nh...ah.." Kuroko's eyes were teary as he stared at his lover in the eyes. He kept on fantasizing his hand were his lover's and the time when they did it as his hand going faster. It made him even hard and he was almost there, to climax. He couldn't hold it longer either, since he always come early. "K-Kagah! nyah-..!" He used his left hand to grip onto the red hair's front shirt and closed his eyes as he was close to cumming. "I-I'm close.."

Kagami gulped. He could felt he was slowly turning hard.

"K-Kagami-kun..I-I.."

"Come, Tetsuya.." He whispered sexily, not noticing that Kise were blushing red and Aomine just wouldn't looked away from them. While for Akashi, he were holding himself from blushing, because now he would put on his guard so the others weren't going to make fun of him anymore.

" _Kurokocchi is so... different right now.."_

 _"Damn, I never know Tetsu could sound this sexy.."_

 _"Tetsuya really were into it, huh?.. guess he really does love Taiga very much."_

"K-Kagami..I-I'm c-close.. I'm close!" There was some tears rolling down on the pale white cheeks. "Ngghh..ny..ahh.."

"It's okay. Come.." He squeezed the other's on the waist lightly.

"Ahh..ngah..-com- ngh...I-I'm coming, Taiga!"

There were white strings of ribbons squirted on his shirt as the other collapsed into his embrace. He could heard the other heavy pants. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other. He looked in front at the other three, and he cleared his throat as he stuttered. "Um.. can we continue like this? Tetsuy-..I mean, Kuroko always like this after doing this kind of thing.."

Aomine coughed as Kise cleared his throat too and just nodded. And for Akashi, he was just being the usual composed him.

"Thank- uggh!" He groaned in pained as there was a jabbed on his side.

"Don't hah... say unnecessary.. hah things, Kagami-kun." Kuroko panted, as he was trying to talk.

"Kuroko, damn it.. it's hurt.."

"S-suits you." He said as he reached for his pants beside them and turned in front, still sitting on his lover's lap, and put it over him to cover his bare skin and his wet boxer. He was not going to climbed down from the lap. He wouldn't. He leaned back and rested on the other's chest, snuggling back. He loves to sat on the taller's lap. It was his favorite spot.

"Then, let me spin the bottle." Kise said as he spun the bottle around.

It spin and spin and spin and it stopped at Akashi.

All four of them eyes widen in surprised at where the mouth of the bottle pointed at. They simultaneously shouted in joy in their head. Finally, the time they have been waiting for. _"Heck yeah!"_

"Oh, it's you Akashi-kun."

"Akashicchi, eh?" Kise smiled. But somehow his smile doesn't look like a real smile at all.

"What's with your face, Ryouta?" Akashi asked, a bit pissed off. Kise's smile had something odd about it. He didn't have a good feeling about this. He looked at the others, and they also had the same expression as Kise. Even the usual emotionless Kuroko too, even though he was still calming himself down from his high. He felt uneasy. He could felt that the four were targeting on him and planning something on him.

"Oh, interesting." Aomine looked at Akashi as he smirked.

"It's my turn to ask, right? since it's going backward now.? Then, Aomine, give me that thing."

Aomine took something out from his pocket and handed it to Kagami. "Here."

"Thanks. "

"As expected from Ecchimine-kun."

"Oi, shut up, Tetsu!"

Kagami turned towards Akashi and smirked. "Tied this around your 'member' and switch it on until Furihata arrive." He handed something the tan gave to the heterochromatic boy.

Akashi face was crimson red as he looked at what was the thing that Aomine had gave him. It was a small bullet vibrator. He cursed. He snapped his head up sharply at the tan. "What is this?" His voice was stern.

"What? you didn't know? That's-"

"You know I didn't meant it that way, Daiki." He glared. "You guys were planing on this?"

"We didn't Akashicchi. We wouldn't do that to you."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

There was silence for awhile, before Aomine break it.

"What? you are not man enough to do that?"

"Daiki, you're really going too far-"

"Akashi-kun... aren't you going to do it?"

"Tetsuya, this is-"

"Come on, Akashi."

"Yes, Akashicchi! we already-"

"Shut up." He said and all turned silent. He couldn't stand it anymore. He groaned afterward as he stood up to go to somewhere. He had to do it, in order to honor his pride. He wouldn't just pull back just because of this stupid game.

"Oh.. looks like he will do it.." Kagami said, a bit too excited.

"He will, if you just provoke him a bit."

"Yes. Akashi-kun really didn't like to provoke."

"Akashicchi is like that."

* * *

 ** _*DING DONG DING*_**

 **"In a minute, we will reach Fukuoka station. Please gather your belongings before you step out from the train. We'll stop for 10 minutes before we continue our journey back. Thank you."**

At the end of the voice from the intercom, Furihata tidy up his trash;the sushi's pack and his bottle of chrysanthemum, and slung his bags on his shoulder. His face was serious. He was in a really fault mood when he learned that the others, including his lover wren't sleeping yet. They were playing a truth or dare game. It make him pissed off. He knew even though his lover seem strong on the outside, but in the inside, the other was weak. So he knew, if his lover didn't get enough sleep, he was likely would get a fever. He was just like that, so that was why he was more pissed off.

As the train came to a stop, as they reach the station, he quickly stood up and stepped out from the train. Thank goodness that there was not many people tonight. It means, there would not be much of trouble to get a taxi. He faster up his pace and climb up the stairs. He walked towards the taxi's stop and immediately he saw several of taxis available to pick and drop people off. He took the first taxi and and show the driver the address of the place that his lover already gave him.

"Ah, I know this place."

"Thank you."

"No problem, since it was my job after all."

He nodded in understanding and smile politely. He bit his lower lips as he wanted to asked something at the taxi's driver. He need to. "Um, I'm sorry uncle.. can you go a bit faster? It's emergency."

"Yes."

At that 'yes', the driver pressed the gas and the taxi move faster. He was really glad that the driver didn't find him annoying,and that tonight there were not many cars on the road. Or morning. Well, of course it wouldn't, since it was already 2:22 am.

* * *

Five minutes later, Akashi came back to joined them, and the others noticed how funny did he walked. They just smile to themselves at it was a proof that Akashi really do it like he was dare to. But damn, he wouldn't last long. The vibration were strong, and he was kind of depressed that his lover aren't with him. And the fact that he couldn't stopped thinking about his lover as soon as he pressed the 'on' button, because somehow he imagined it was his lover's hand. He sat back down at his spot, with much of a struggle as he kept his face the usual face he always wore. "I've done my dare. Now the last round, isn't?"

Somehow the red haired, the teal blue haired, the blonde and the dark blue haired was shocked at the tone the emperor let out. It didn't even hold any struggle in it. It was as there were nothing happened at all. And the other didn't even have any blush on his face. They were kind of disappointed at this. It was the same as their planned were ruined. They cursed. In the end, they still failed to achieve their goal. Who did they think that they could make the absolute emperor fall like that easily. Want or not, they still have one more round.

"Yes. I will spin the bottle." Kise said and again, he spun the bottle. Unexpectedly, it pointed on him. "Uh.. it's me." He laughed awkwardly. Damn, now he have to dare. But then, he remembered that Kuroko was the one whose going to ask him. It's okay he guess since Kuroko didn't have any sort of crazy idea for him. "So, what do you want me to do Kurokocchi?"

"Um Kise-kun. I think I would skip my turn."

"E-eh? w-why?!" Oh no, this was not good if Kuroko skip. If he does, then it was Aomine's turn to ask him.

"Oh, then it's my turn." Aomine licked his lips as there's smirked on his face. His eyes traveled down at the blonde's private part and he could see it was hard, and looked back at his lover. "Go rub yourself on the sofa. I know you're hard."

"W-what?!"

Akashi clenched his teeth tightly. He couldn't listen to this anymore. Why did the game somehow turn to be this dirty? He was a sensitive one, so he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold this anymore. He could felt his own pre-cum leaked in his boxer. This was not good at all. "Kouki..."

"What? aren't you the one who-"

"Do it, Ryouta." He said. He had to urge the blonde so that this game would end quickly and he could just locked himself in his room.

"Woo~ Kise Ryouta the model will do a lewd thing just for his ganguro lover." Kagami whistled.

"Go, Kise-kun."

Kise looked around him and all eyes were on him. Instantly there was a blush on his face. This was so embarrassing. How, just how could his lover asked him to do these kind of act when the were their friends watching?

"Oi, faster Kise."

He slowly stood up from there and walked towards the sofa. He bit his lower lips. He straddle the arm rest, back facing them-

"Look at me, Kise."

His eyes widen in shocked. What did he just heard? He had to face his lover? but that's mean he had to face everyone else too. But he knew, he had no other choice. After all, it was him the one who suggested playing this game in the first place. He get off from the arm rest, only to straddle it back with him facing his lover, others.

"Start." Aomine said and smirked.

He started to move, slowly, rubbing his hard member on the arm rest. He couldn't believe how hard he had became when he was doing it in this position; when everyone eyes were on him. "Ahh...nggh.." He moaned. He was, at this point was sensitive since his member have 'woke up' when Kuroko was masturbating on Kagami's lap. With the moans filling up the whole house. He just couldn't. He started to move faster as he closed his eyes, feeling even more turn on tat his lover was watching him. "Ngghh..A-Aominecchi..! I.. ah.." He bit his lower lips, tried to muffled his moans. He somewhat get the idea why did his lover dare him to do this thing. "M-more..! ahn..ah!.."

Kise kept on moaning as his move on the arm rest became a bit violent, while Aomine were enjoying this too much, and Kagami were covering Kuroko's eyes with his hand. He wouldn't let Kuroko looked at that. He purposely slid his other free hand forward, to the teal blue front, and teasingly stroke and squeezed the other's cock. He could felt the smaller's body were twitching. He smirked and leaned it to whispered at neither of the other's ear. "You can't watch that, so I'll distract you with something."

"K-Kagami-kun..!"

As for Akashi, this was really really really bad for him. At the moment when Kise start rubbing on the arm rest and moaned, he had come once and he could felt like he would come more. And the most frustrating was, he couldn't let his moans out and clung onto his lover. He clenched his hands on his yukata tightly, that it would make a visibly wrinkle later he knew. Truth to be told, his hand actually was trembling, because the vibrator was taking control of him. It was really painful. He wanted his lover to come right now and hold him. "Kouki..please.."

"Ao-Aominecchi.. ngah..ahn..I'm c-coming.." Kise swallowed his saliva. ".. ngh- ahh!" He screamed as he came.

"Good show, Kise." Aomine stood up from there and hug his lover. He whispered. "I'll take a good care of you in our room later."

"A-Ahominecchi!" Kise's face turned even redder and whined as he hide his face on Aomine's body.

"Then, with that, this game is over." The tan turned around and announced it.

Just then, the door slide opened. All heads turned to the door and they smiled, except for the red haired. His face was as though as he wanted to cry at that exact moment when he saw his lover's face, but he hold it. He couldn't possibly show it to the others.

Before the other had any chance to greet Furihata, the brunette stepped in into the house with a serious face. Seeing that kind of expression, all didn't dare to said anything. It was not a good time to greet the angry brunette right now. He walked towards Akashi and grabbed his wrist, urging for his lover to stand up. But before he could even said anything, the word leave the other's mouth took him and the others by surprised.

"K-Kouki..nggh.."

His eyes widen in shocked and instantly there was blush on his face, as well as the others four. He looked at his lover, and he could saw the other eyes were teary and his face was red, like really red. He pulled his lover to stand and pulled him into his embrace, covering the other's face. He knew, his lover wouldn't want anyone other than him to saw him in this kind of state, and he also didn't want anyone else to look at his lover in this state. He turned to look at Kuroko and Kagami. "I'm sorry, but where's our room?"

"It's on the left and the farthest one, Furihata-kun."

"Thanks Kuroko." He quickly dragged the other and goes towards their room. He couldn't helped but to notice that their room was the only room at the east side.

"Wow.. d-did we just hear that?" Kagami said after a few minutes of silence, after the brunette dragged the emperor with him to their room.

"A-Akashicchi moan.."

"Damn, no wonder he's the bottom one."

"It's cute to see Akashi-kun gripping on Furihata-kun tightly."

"Well, seems like our plan didn't failed at all." The four giggled. "Now, I think it's time for bed. Come on." He stood up and carry his lover to their room. And the other couple follow suited.

* * *

 ** _*BANG*_**

The door slam shut. Furihata put down his bags on the floor beside the door and turned to face his lover. "What did I told you, Seijuro?"

". ..ngn.. Kouki.. p-please.."

"Please what, Seijuro? I told you to sleep long ago, isn't?"

"..ahh..nggh.."

"Why are you so stubborn?!" He raised his voice. He was really angry right now. "Don't try to ask for-"

"K-Kouki, p-please.!.t-turn it off..! I can't hold i-it anymore..ahh!"

His eyebrows knitted in confused. What did the other meant by 'turn it off'? He was about to opened his mouth to asked, when his lover suddenly fall down on the floor. His eyes widen in shocked. He goes towards his lover and crouched in front of him. "S-Seijuro?! what's wrong?"

"K-Kouki.. i-it's hurt.." Akashi cried and gripped on his lover's shirt. He was so glad that his lover was finally here and he couldn't helped but to be a spoiled lover. It was not like he wanted to, it was just his reaction when he was with the brunette.

Furihata couldn't seemed to understand and when his eyes suddenly caught something dripping down the white yellowish thighs, then he finally get it. His lover didn't wore a pants, instead, he wore a yukata, the usual clothes he would wear. He cursed. "They make him did this in his dare?!" He pried his lover's hands on him, and carried him to the bed.

"Kouki..-"

"Shut up, Seijuro." He said and grabbed both the other's wrist and pined it above his head and hold it firmly there using only his left hand.

And almost immediately Akashi shut his mouth closed. He wanted to cried really loud. He knew by the face his lover make, the brunette were really angry with him and he knew too that he wouldn't gotten let off the hook that easily. This is why he didn't like to deal with an angry Furihata Kouki.

Furihata untied the obi and slide it off, throwing it on the bed beside his lover. He pulled aside the yukata, and as he guess it. He saw the other's boxer are wet. He grabbed it and pulled it down. He could heard his lover gasped, probably feeling cold, but he didn't care. He would maybe slide it off if his lover was going to sleep at 10 pm, but it was 2:34 am, and he aren't sleeping yet. He smirked. "Oh, you like it, huh? you wet your boxers." He use his right hand and touched the other's dick.

"Ahh! Kouki!"

He use his thumb and pressed it on the hole hard, and again, he get a moan as a respond. "You enjoy it huh?"

The red wine haired shook his head. It's hurt. "K-Kouki.."

"So, you don't want to sleep, right? then.." The brunette take back the obi, but only to tied the other's hands. "..I wouldn't let you sleep."

"N-no.. Kouki.."

He make himself turned deaf at the plead. "Don't move your hand, hold it there." He leaned back, and took off his spectacles. He put it down on the bedside table. "Lift up your legs and spread them." He took off his coat and put it together with his spectacles, as he also unbuckled his belt.

"K-Kouki.! anggh..nghh.. t-turn it off, please.."

"No. Now, Seijuro."

Akashi had nothing more to said as he did what had he been told to. He was terrified with the Furihata in front of him right now. He felt there was something probed on his hole and he knew, it was his lover's fingers. He had inserted two fingers inside of him. The fingers moved, spreading him wider. He really wanted to moved his hand and wrapped it around the brunette neck, but he knew it was impossible. He couldn't do anything except to moaned and cried. After awhile, the fingers were pulled out and it was replaced by something big and hot. He knew what was that. "A-ahh! K-Kouki, i-it's hurt! Nggh..I-I.. didn't..nyah..!" His lover thrust into him. "It's hurt, Kouki.!" He plead, but his lover wouldn't buy it. The thrust becoming more faster and faster and he felt like he would come for the third time. "I-I'm coming!" His cum spurted on his chest and his lover's shirt. No, he didn't like this. "Kouki-!" His words were cut off when he felt his lover kept on thrusting inside of him.

"Hah..ah.."

"N-no, I-I just came- ahh!"

"You can handle it a bit more, isn't?"

"N-no, I can't..! I-I'm going to die!"

"You can't die from this, Seijuro. I-"

"Please, Kouki! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He begged. It was too intense for him. The vibrator didn't get turned off yet and his lover kept on thrusting into him faster and faster, really didn't helped him at all.

Hearing the apologies, Furihata stopped immediately. He looked down at his lover and the other was really crying more than usual. He felt guilty and leaned down to pecked the other's forehead in apology. "I'm sorry.. please don't cry." He switched off the vibrator and untied it from the other's cock and throw it aside. He then proceed to untied the obi, and immediately he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"I-I'm so sorry, K-Kouki.. I'm sorry.."

"I-I'm sorry.."

At this, he just smiled and nodded. He stroke Akashi's hair and sighed. "I'm going to pull out, okay?-"

"N-no." Akashi wrapped his legs around the brunette. "I-I want you."

"But Seijuro-"

"Please.." He tighten the hold's and sniffed. "I-I miss you.."

"I miss you too, Seijuro.." Furihata sighed and wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him up, to sit on his lap.

"Nggh.. i-it's going deeper.. hmn..!"

"Hold onto me and move by yourself Seijuro.. I'll thrust from here." He trust upward and he get a moan from the other. He saw the other nodded, and slowly he started to move, bounced up and down. It started slow at first, before it was slowly becoming faster.

"Ngah..ahh! ah! K-Kouki.."

"Seijuro..."

"I-I can't hold i-it.. I-I wanna come!- nggh...ahh.."

"Me too.."

"Ngh.. K-Kouki! ahh!"

"Seijuro! ahh!"

"I'm coming, K-Kouki..ahh!"

They both came and Akashi collapsed in Furihata's embrace. The brunette tried to wake the red wine haired, but only to received no response. He sigheh. "It seems like he's sleeping.." He smiled softly and slowly, pushed the other down to lied on the bed. Truth to be told, he was stillangry, but he could stand to watched his lover cried like that. It was hurt for him to just watched it. And he didn't want to delayed the time either. The other really need to sleep now.

"Just this time I will let you off, Seijuro." He stared at his lover's face and brushed aside the damp hair on the other's forehead.

* * *

 **Omake**

 ** _(That Morning)_**

All of the guys were in the dining room, except Akashi, who was still sleeping since he was so tired after last night, while Kagami were the only one in the kitchen, cooking for their breakfast. Slowly, Furihata approached Kuroko.

"Good morning, Furihata-kun."

"Good morning, Kuroko."

"Morning Furihatacchi!"

"Good morning to you too, Kise-san."

" 'Sup"

"Umm.. if it was not a bother, can we have a talk, Aomine-san?"

"Huh? what?"

"I heard that you're the one who hold Akashi-san to stay late, last night."

"Huh?"

"I hope you will not do it again. Akashi-san have a slight fever this morning."

"Tch, that guy is such a-"

"I really meant it, Aomine-san." His face was serious and the tone he used was not something they all had ever heard before. "Then, I'm going back to my room." He bowed a bit and retreat back to his and Akashi's room.

The atmosphere in the kitchen were really heavy and tense. They were surprised with the tone the brunette use and the expression he wore. It was really scary. Aomine just gulped and there was one drop of sweat on the side of his head.

"Suits you, Ecchimine-kun. Furihata-kun look really pissed."

"Ahahahahaha! poor you, Aominecchi! Just be thankful that he didn't punch you, ahah!" Kise kept on laughing while holding onto his stomach.

"Aha, you such an Ahomine!"

"Ugh! shut up!"

* * *

A/N: finally, the last chapter! fuhh, this was so long.. I'm so tired.. So, how's it? I hope you like it! please leave a reviews! ^^ please? and I'm sorry if I didn't write KagaKuro and Aokise really did it, since I think they already have a lemon scene when they did the dare (?) I'm so sorry, if I disappoint you.. *bow* I'm really sorry.. T-T now, since it's the end of the story, I wanna say thanks for the favs and follows. Now, off to continue my THY~ bye bye! thanks for supporting this story! ^^


End file.
